Years Can't Stop Love
by baby00333
Summary: COMPLETED! CHAPTER 20 UP! Nine years and Baby Houseman has made a great life for herself. Her past quickly catches up to her. Wonder what could happen?
1. 1972

Baby stepped out into the cool night air. A night on the town; what was that? Work was keeping her so busy she hardly ever had time for herself. Eight to five Monday through Friday were becoming to seem nonexistent since her days were beginning to end at eight or sometimes nine at night. She really didn't have time for her social life because on some Saturdays and Sundays she would help out with the Habitat for Humanity. 1972 kept her real busy.

Baby was the one of the lead journalists for _The Boston Globe_. She had been with the paper for about five years now. She loved working there. She knew she was making a good living for herself.

She was 26 years old with a great job, great apartment, and a great life. But, something was missing. She was missing love in her life. She often thinks she has yet to meet the man who will sweep her off her feet, but then her mind wonders back nine years. It wonders back to Kellerman's.......

She was in love with Johnny Castle. There was no denying that. From the first moment she laid eyes on him she knew she loved him. They shared a glorious summer together but, then they had to say goodbye. It killed her to walk away from him. What else could she have done? She was starting Mt. Holyoke that fall. After that final dance they had to part. Both went separate ways. She went to college and Johnny went and worked in the labor union. No letters, no phone calls, nothing. Her heart was left back in the Catskills in 1963.

"How's the story coming on the Watergate Scandal?" Patrick asked Baby as he brought her a cup of morning coffee.

Patrick Lewis, he was the Assistant Editor in Chief. Patrick was around the age or 27 and head over heels for Baby. Every chance he got he would always make a pass at Baby. They never did him any good.

"It's coming along pretty good. I should have the finished copy on your desk by tomorrow afternoon." Baby told him.

"Sounds good to me." Patrick replied. "Say, I think we are all going to try and get out of here at 5:00 today. Thinking we all might go out to dinner and have a couple of drinks. You up to it?"

"Nah, not tonight. I will have to take a rain check on that." Baby noticed Patrick looking her up and down. "Control your wondering eyes, boy."

Patrick chuckled to himself. "Then don't be so damn beautiful."

Baby gave Patrick a little smile as he walked away. She had to admit to herself that Patrick was good looking. She then quickly scolded herself and turned her attention back to her article.


	2. Shall We Dance?

Baby finished her article and glanced up at the clock hanging in the back of the news room. It was now 6:30 p.m. and she was all alone. She knew she didn't want to head home so she called her best friend from college Amanda Wellington and asked her to meet her for supper.

They decided on Chonchskies. It was a little pub just about one block from the _Globe_.

"So when are you going to give Patrick a chance?" Amanda asked Baby as she ordered them another round of drinks.

"Patrick is my boss Amanda." Baby told her.

"Yeah but he isn't you big boss. He is so cute. If he wasn't my best friend I would jump on him in a heartbeat, but he is like a brother to me you know?" Amanda replied. "Besides he likes you. I bet if you dated him Jack would give you a raise."

Jack was Patrick's father, the Editor-in-Chief.

"Amanda you are horrible." Baby couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way." Amanda shot back.

"No I wouldn't. You are one of kind." Baby told her as the waitress brought their drinks.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Amanda asked as he pointed out the window.

Baby glanced out across the street at the Howellington Theatre. People were lined up waiting to get in. She read the marquee which displayed, _Shall We Dance._ "Some play of some sort."

"Must be pretty popular. Look at all those people. Maybe they know something we don't know." Amanda watched the people closely. "What time is it?"

"Ah, seven-thirty. Why?" Baby asked Amanda.

"Well, the sign says it starts at eight. I am sure we can make it." Amanda raised her eyebrows as she awaited Baby's response.

"You really want to go?" Baby asked her. "Now?"

"Sure why not? Got anything better to do?" Amanda was right. Baby knew she had nothing better to than go home to her empty house and do nothing.

"We don't even know what it is about." I responded. "It might not be any good."

"Oh, come on Baby. Live a little." Amanda said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, let's go." Baby finally gave it to Amanda. Once Amanda's mind was set there was not changing it.

It took them about twenty minutes to even get in. The theater was packed. Amanda and Baby sat toward the back in corner. It was about the only seats left. They each took a moment to look at the program they received at the front door.

"I bet this will be good. It says it is about two lovers who have a passion for dancing but, they are forbidden to be together." Amanda read. "Oh, look at the picture of the lead actor. Isn't he just foxy?"

Baby glanced at through her program not really paying attention to any of the pictures. She thumbed through each page until she reached the last page. Then there it was, her past rising again, _Choreographed by: Johnny Castle. _Baby's heart sank into her stomach. Could this be true? Emotions hit Baby hard. Just by reading his name her mind raced back to her life with Johnny. It was over whelming.

"You okay? You look pale." Amanda noticed Baby's demeanor change.

Baby had to look one more time to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But, sure enough she wasn't. "I can't believe this."

Amanda watched Baby closely. "Can't believe what?"

"Turn to the back page of the program. Look who choreographed this play." Baby said, turning Amanda's program for her.

"Johnny Castle? Who is that?" Amanda asked as the though hard.

Baby gave her a real serious look and after Amanda said that name to herself several times she knew who it was. She had heard Baby speak of him often, although she hasn't mentioned him in years.

"What are the chances of that?" Baby said as she slumped down in her seat. "He always lingers around me huh?"

"Wonder if he is here?" Amanda said as she looked around the auditorium. "I wouldn't know him if I seen him. I have only seen old pictures of him."

Baby's eyes also trailed the rows of seats. Her search came up empty. Would she really want to see him again? Would he want to see her again? She realized it didn't matter because soon this show would be back on the rode and gone.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just try and enjoy the show." Baby had to get it out of her mind. The past is the past.

They watched a wealthy girl from New York and a poor boy from Brooklyn fall in love while dancing against her parent's wishes. As the play proceeded, so much was like Baby and Johnny. She could just picture her and Johnny in that play. Life doesn't let you forget.

As the play was over the auditorium was full with a standing ovation. The cast and crew joined in the center of the stage for a bow. It was then Johnny walked out from behind the left curtain and joined the line. Baby felt her heart fall all over again into her stomach. He actually was in the same room with her after nine years. He didn't even know she was there. She couldn't get a good look at him from her seat. She stepped into the isle next to the back wall and laid her eyes upon him again. He was more handsome than ever. Age looked good on Johnny.

"That's him. The one on the end, on the left. Black pants, white shirt. That's Johnny." Baby said as she joined her friend again.

"He is gorgeous. Go say hi!" Amanda insisted as the people were filling out of the auditorium.

"I can't. We just better go." Baby told her as she gathered her pocketbook up.

"Not till you say hi. You will always wonder what if." Amanda looked at Baby smiling. "I am not going to listen to you moan. Now go."

"Amanda, you don't understand. We haven't had any contact with each other in nine years. We both are different people." Baby exited the auditorium and into the lobby.

'Blah, blah, blah! Look, I am your best friend and I only want what is best for you and I think this is best for you." Amanda tugged Baby by the arm. "Only way to get me off your back is if you just at least go tell him hi."

Baby wouldn't even know how to approach Johnny after all this time. What would she do? What would she say? "I can't Amada, I just can't"

Amanda watched Baby's nervous actions. "Okay, we will go."

"Thank you." Baby sighed as the both headed out the door.


	3. It Never Fails

Baby entered her empty apartment to find the only thing waiting up for her was her cat Mitzy. She tossed her pocket book on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the table. She couldn't get her mind off Johnny. Why couldn't she do it? She done it for nine years yet she couldn't seem to do it now. Maybe Amanda was right. Maybe she should have went and spoke to him. What would it have hurt?

Well, now she could say Amanda was right. Amanda had said that she would wonder what if or have second thoughts about not going to see him. Sure enough, that was what Baby was doing. Her friend knew her all too well.

Baby had never felt that connection with anybody since Johnny. She had never been in love since Johnny either. Even though it was only three weeks they spent with each other, they both fell hard for the other one. Plus both played a part in not keeping in touch.

Baby walked to her dresser and pulled out a picture she had kept of her and Johnny on the last night at Kellerman's. That was a very special night to her. She loved dancing in Johnny's arms. She felt at home there.

"_I've never known anybody like you, Baby. You look at the world and you think you can make it better. If somebody's lost, you find them. If somebody's bleedin'..."_

"_Yeah, I go get my daddy. That's really brave. Like you said."_

"_That took a lotta guts to go to him. You are not scared of anything..."_

"_Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."_

"_Dance with me."_

"_What, here?"_

"_Here."_

"Cry to me." was filling her head as baby awoke from her dream. Sweat was pouring off her forehead. Her dream it was so real. Why were her memories tormenting her?

"Article is good. Couldn't have wrote it better myself." Patrick told Baby as he leaned up against her desk.

"Thanks. I worked hard on it." Baby said as she leaned back in her chair to notice Patrick glancing down at her.

"Well I got another article I want you to work on." Patrick asked with a big smile on his face. "James Thompson would normally head up this story but he is out and we need this ready in two days.

"Okay, shoot." Baby said wondering what it could be.

James Thompson was the "Arts and Leisure" writer. "There is a play here this week called _Shall We Dance._ I need you to give us a sum up of how it did in the box office and such, what it is about, and who are the lead actors. See if you can get me some interviews with the cast."

"Yeah, Amanda and I seen that last night, as a matter of fact." Baby said as the vision of Johnny drifted into her head. "Wouldn't they have left by now?"

"What do you mean?" Patrick asked Baby eyeing her closely.

"Aren't they just passing through?" Baby responded.

"Passing through? Oh, no Baby they are locals here from the college." Patrick said realizing what Baby meant.

"Oh I see."

"Well, at least you are familiar with it. Now just get me some names and such and you will be ready to go." Patrick said winking at Baby as he walked off.

Baby leaned back in her chair and stared out the window. It was hopeless her, past was here to stay. How could see actually see Johnny again? Then again she might not even see him while she got her story.

"


	4. Break A Leg

"Sorry mam the theater is closed until tonight's show." A man said catching Baby's attention.

"I am from the _Boston Globe._ I am here to interview some of the cast for an upcoming article." Baby said showing him her press badge.

"Oh right. They said someone would be coming by. Right this way." The guy said escorting Baby into the theater.

Rehearsal was in progress. "Rehearsal shouldn't last much longer. You can have a seat here until they finish."

Baby was sitting in about the middle of the theater for about fifteen minutes when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Spaghetti arms! Come on people you know the drill. Locked frame!" Johnny emerged from the side of the stage. "Tighten the frame. Repeat."

The cast quickly performed the routine again as Baby's eyes were glued on Johnny. His back was to her as he watched the dancers closely and tapped his foot to the beat. You could tell his heart was still in dancing.

"Great, now let's get rested for tonight's show." Johnny said as he headed down the stage steps and stopped to talk to someone down front.

"Everyone be here at 6:30 p.m. and in costume by 7:00." The director said as everyone filtered off the stage.

Something in her wanted to get up and walk up to Johnny and throw her arms around him tightly. She watched him as he chatted quickly and headed up the aisle where she sat. It wouldn't be long and he would see her.

"Ah, mam right this way. We'll let you talk to the director." The man from earlier said as Baby looked up to see him standing before her. "He is waiting on you backstage."

Baby rose to her feet and looked toward Johnny but someone had stopped him and grasped his attention. He never saw her.

"Have you seen this play?" The man asked as Baby turned her attention away from Johnny.

"Yes, I saw it last night as a matter of fact. I really enjoyed it." Baby told him as he escorted her back stage.

"Yeah, everyone has worked pretty hard on it. By the way my name is Eric." He said as he motioned to shake her hand.

"I'm Baby." She replied.

"Baby, that is a weird name to have. I bet—"

"Hey Eric you got a minute?" A woman walked up and interrupted him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"We need you in wardrobe ASAP." She told him.

"Ah, Baby will you excuse me? Just head right through that double door and the director, Mr. Shaw, is in the second room on your left." He said as he headed off with the woman.

Baby found herself alone backstage. She glanced around at all the props she had seen last night. For some reason she now wanted to kick herself for coming back here. Being just a few feet away from Johnny had done something to her mind. Why does she put herself in these situations? She had to get her interview and get out.

Baby headed in to talk to Mr. Shaw. As she entered the room she noticed that is was merely nothing more than a dressing room that appeared to be empty. She glanced around at the mirrors on the wall and the costumes hanging on the racks. Surely this was the right room; second door on the left. She could hear faint music coming from the room next door. It was familiar though she couldn't place it. She walked closer to the wall to get a better listen. Then it hit her what song was being played. The words of _Cry to Me_ were running through her veins at a rapid speed.

It was in that moment her mind drifted back to 1963, where it had drifted so many times these past two days. She could feel Johnny's arms around her this very moment as if he was really with her. She couldn't shake the feeling. This feeling she had not felt in nine years. Tears were forming in her eyes. That was an old song now. But, she took it as fate leading the way. She knew what she had to do now.

She battled with her emotions and before she knew it she was walking back onto the stage. The auditorium was just about emptied and the cast and crew lingered about on the stage. She wanted to kick herself for walking back in once she reached the foot of the stage. But, it was too late to turn back now.

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Johnny Castle?" Baby asked one of the lighting people.

"Ah, I believe you just missed him, mam." The man returned.

"Thanks." Baby finally worked up the nerve and came up empty..

Her emotions were getting the best of her. She knew now she just needed to forget the interview and deal with Patrick being disappointed. She couldn't stay her any longer.

As she headed to back to the office she passed by the theater parking lot. A familiar voice shot through her.

"You guys did great. See you all tonight." She turned to see Johnny walk off from a crowd of people. "You guys are gonna do great."

He had changed in to a t shit and jeans. A baseball cap covered his gorgeous brown hair. If he just glanced to his left he would see Baby. But, he never looked her way and headed for what looked like a blue Chevy. He fumbled in his pockets as a young guy walked up to him.

"You won't get far without these." He held Johnny's keys up in the air.

"Got that right. Thanks man." Johnny said as the guy tossed his keys to him. "See ya."

Could she work up the nerve again to go talk to him? Only one way to find out.


	5. That Ole' Feeling

Emotions took control over Baby and were in the driver's seat. There was no sense in fighting in because deep down inside she wanted to see him.

As she reached Johnny's car he was just about to climb in when he seen her walking toward him. "There is no way!"

She gave him a big grin and replied. "Hey Johnny."

Johnny reached out to embrace her. "Baby, I can't believe it is really you."

Baby wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. It felt so good to be in his arms again. "What are the odds huh?"

Johnny pulled back to get a good look at Baby. "It is so good to see you. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. What about you?" She replied as she noticed Johnny smiling.

"Life has been treating me pretty good." Johnny said shutting his car door. "Did you see the show?"

"Yeah, I did. It was really good. So you choreographed it?" Baby asked as she couldn't take her eyes off Johnny.

"Yeah, I did. This was a really good group to teach." Johnny looked as if he was beginning to fidget little. "So, ah, what are you doing in Boston? You live here?"

"Yes. I work for the _Boston Globe_. I moved here right after college." I returned.

"Hard to believe we have been in the same town for five years and have never run into each other till now." Johnny leaned back against his car and gave Baby a mischievous grin.

"What?" Baby said noticing the grin.

Johnny was leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Just can't believe Baby Houseman is standing right here in front of me."

"Trust me I know how you feel. I was shocked to see your name in the program." Baby smiled back as she looked into Johnny's eyes.

He had the same sweet look about him. That look in his eyes was familiar yet seemed to hold new adventures. How much had he changed?

"You wanna go grab a drink across the street?" Johnny asked hoping she would take him up on his offer.

"Ah, well I really need to get back to work." Baby said not really wanting to say that.

"Yeah, I really need to get home and rest before tonight's show I guess." Johnny said as he tried to keep his smile.

Now an awkward moment had seeped up between them. Neither of them knew what to say at this point. Johnny looked toward the ground as Baby fidgeted with her notebook. Finally Baby broke the silence. "I can take a late lunch."

Johnny lifted his head and turned toward Baby. "I would like that."

In silence the two walked across the street to Chonchskies. They were seated in a corner booth in the back of the pub. Now she could get a good look at him. He was in his thirty's now and still handsome as ever. Age lines were showing on his face but his brown hair hid them when it would sweep across his forehead.

"Well, tell me what has been going on in your life." Johnny asked as he slouched down in the booth.

"Not much really to tell I guess." Baby said not knowing what to really say.

"After nine years, I find that hard to believe." Johnny said as he leaned over the table closer to her. "Tell me."

"Well," Baby took a deep breath as she continued. "I graduated Mt. Holyoke and moved here. It wasn't long I had the job at the Globe. See not much too really say."

Johnny gave Baby a strange look. "There has got to be more than that."

"Well, what about you?" Baby quickly turned the conversation to him.

"Ah, turn all the attention to me huh," He noticed Baby smiling at him. "Well, after Kellerman's I joined the labor union with my father. I worked there a while and I decided I wanted to make something of myself ya know?"

Baby nodded as Johnny continued. "So with that I went to the dance school here in Boston and got my degree in Fine Arts and started choreographing musicals and plays. I just couldn't let go of my love to dancing."

"That's great Johnny. I am proud of you." Baby said as he smiled sweetly at Johnny again.

"Thanks but that is not my best achievement." Johnny pulled out his wallet and took out picture and handed it to Baby. "His name is Jonathon. He is six."

Baby looked at the picture to see Johnny's son looking back at her. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He favored Johnny a lot. "He is very handsome."

"Yeah he is. I love him to death. I don't get to see him much because his mom got married and moved him to Salem." Baby handed the picture back to Johnny. "Kids are amazing gifts."

Baby watched Johnny eyes light up as he talked about Jonathon. Johnny had matured into so much over these nine years. "I will find out one day."

"You never got married or anything?" Johnny looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a ring.

"No, just haven't met the one I guess." Baby chuckled feeling her cheeks becoming red.

"I never married either. I had planned to marry Jonathon's mom but we just weren't meant to be ya know?" Johnny focused on Baby's eyes. "So did you ever think about me over these nine years?"

Baby noticed the teasing in Johnny's voice. "Occasionally."

"Just occasionally huh?" Johnny said grinning as he took a sip of his drink. "Well, then I guess that means I occasionally thought about you too."

They sat there Baby's whole lunch hour as conversations drifted back and forth about Baby's family, Penny, and both of their lives since that summer at Kellerman's. There was never a silence as both spoke of their past. It seemed like each other hung on the others words waiting to here what adventure came next.

"I can just walk back to work from here." Baby pointed up at her building.

"It was good to see you again." Johnny said as he walked close to Baby.

"Yeah, you too. It's still hard to believe." Baby said as she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Johnny asked as he stopped in front of her.

Baby wanted to tell him that she was having her feelings for him returning. It had to be absurd her feeling them again after just seeing him again. Here her mind went again into _should I do this or should I do that?_ mode. It was at the very moment she was longing just to touch his gentle lips again.

"Baby, you alright?" Johnny asked noticing the expression on Baby's face.

_Snap out of it _she kept telling herself. Nine years is too long to still love someone. _Snap out of it!_ She was doing nothing but making it hard on herself.

"Oh, I am fine. Really." She returned to him taking a deep breath.

"Well, you are still beautiful than ever." Johnny said as he reached for her hand. "Been along time since I have seen that lovely face."

Baby looked up at Johnny to see him smiling down at her. It was a gorgeous smile. One that had mystery behind it but seemed loving at the same time.

Baby glanced down at her watch. "I am gonna be late if I don't hurry."

"Yeah, you better get going." Johnny said as he gently let go of Baby's hand. "I enjoyed our lunch."

"I did too." Baby looked at her watch again. "You take care."

"You too and don't let it be another nine years before we see each other again." Johnny said flashing her that smile again.

Baby turned and walked away. Their parting words held no future of seeing each other again. She had to admit to herself that bothered her. Just being around him sparked that fire inside her again. That fire had been out for years; actually nine years if you wanted to get technical. She had to realize again that her and Johnny both had moved on with there lives.

The picture of Jonathon popped into her head. He was such a handsome young man. It was hard to believe that Johnny had a son. Baby wondered what Jonathon's mother was like and did Johnny really love her? Did he love her like he had once loved Baby? All that was none of her business now but she just couldn't help but wonder.


	6. Back to the Newsroom

"Well, how did it go?" Patrick asked Baby as she stepped off the elevator.

"Oh, don't ask." She told him as she walked on to her desk.

"That bad huh?" He said as he followed her.

Baby plopped down in her chair and placed her head in her hands.

"Baby, what is going on?" Patrick asked Baby as he became concerned now.

"I didn't get the story." Baby looked up at him. "Patrick I am so sorry."

"Why couldn't you get it?" Patrick said leaning up against Baby's desk.

"My past."

"Your past? Baby I am a little confused." Patrick eyes Baby closer.

"You know Patrick sometimes your past just comes up and slaps you in the face?" Baby rose to her feet. "That is what mine did. It slapped the hell out of me."

Patrick gave Baby a weird look. "I'm so lost in this conversation."

"I am sure you are. I am lost in it too." Baby said glancing out the window.

"Look Baby, I don't know what is going on but, do I need to get someone else to head this story up?" Patrick asked Baby in a monotone voice.

Baby shook her head yes without even turning around to face him. She was embarrassed she didn't get the story but her feelings put up a barrier to it. She felt she couldn't go back in there to get the story and possibly see Johnny.

"Its four o'clock. Why don't you go ahead and cut out for the day. You seem like you might need some rest." Patrick said as he walked toward his office.

What a day! Never in a million years had she thought she would see Johnny again. Now here he was just pecking her thoughts again. Why were all those feeling flooding back again? Why couldn't she control them? Would she ever see him again?

"Baby, line three." The voice over the speakerphone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, this is Baby."

"Pumpkin." Baby recognized her father's voice coming clear.

"Hey Dad." Baby took a seat again.

"Your mother and I haven't talked to you in a while. We just wanted to check on you. How is everything?" Jake asked his daughter.

"I know. I have been really busy. I will do better next time." Baby said with a chuckle. Talking to her father she knew would make her feel 100 better. He always could take her worries away even if he didn't know she was troubled. "Everything ok with ya'll?"

"Yes, dear, we are fine. Your mother has been taking crocheting classes and you know work keeps me busy. Have you talked to Lisa lately?"

"No, I need to call her." Baby said knowing the phone worked both ways.

"Well, what I really called you for is to ask you about Kellerman's." Jake told her.

"Kellerman's?"

"Yes, you up for a week down there this year?" Jakes asked her with excitement in his voice.

Baby's parents still go to Kellerman's every year but Baby has never been back since she lost her heart there. "I don't know Dad. I will have to think about it."

"Well, you do that and just let us know. Well, I hate to cut you short but my appointment is here. Call us back and let us know now. Love you dear." Jakes said.

"Love you."

It's one thing after another. She knew deep down she really didn't want to go back to Kellerman's. She believed if it hadn't been for Johnny she wouldn't have had a good time that summer.

It had been a while since Baby had got off work before five in what seemed like years. She needed to go somewhere and clear her mind. She had to find some way to get Johnny out of her thoughts. He was floating through her head constantly now. Was Johnny thinking about her at this very moment? She would give anything to know that.

Where does he live? Where does he go to have fun? Is he seeing anyone? All of these questions kept popping back up in her mind. Why hasn't she been interested in anyone? Was it her feelings for Johnny holding her back?

Baby was alone in the elevator as she headed out for the day. The elevator ride seemed like it could go on forever. She felt herself zone out....

"_I'm gonna do my kind of dancin' with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer -- somebody who's taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them -- somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I wanna be. Miss Frances Houseman."_

_Johnny pulled her softly to him and with a quick kiss on the nose he was twirling her around the stage. Johnny kept his eyes glued on Baby's. You could feel the magic in the room as each grinned with each movement they took. They never missed a beat._

_Johnny pulled away from Baby followed by a sweet kiss on her hand. He jumped in the air and landed on the floor beneath the stage. He turned to glare back at the breathtaking sight on the stage. Other staff workers quickly joined Johnny as he begun a Cuban dance rhythm. He stopped in his tracks and with a nod to Baby she was helped down from the stage. She knew it was time to do the lift_

Baby was shocked back to reality with the elevator doors opening before her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and headed out into the cool afternoon air.


	7. What are Friends For?

"So you just left and didn't say anything about seeing him again." Amanda asked Baby as she placed her plate in the sink.

"I had no idea what to say." Baby replied back to her.

"You should have asked him out." Amanda said with a huge grin on her face.

"Amanda, come on now," Baby started, "We are too different people now. There was so much I didn't know about him and he didn't know about me."

"Well, news flash, you haven't seen each other in nine years!" Amanda gave Baby the evil eye.

"He has such a handsome son." Baby told her with the picture of Jonathon popping up in her mind.

"Like his daddy no doubt." Amanda poured them both more tea. "Think you might see him again?"

"There was no indication that we will; probably not if I had to guess." Baby rose to her feet and headed into the living room.

"He is weighing heavy on your mind isn't he?" Amanda asked her as she motioned for Baby to take a seat on the couch.

Baby sat down and leaned back on the sofa. "Yes he is. I have spent nine years trying to forget about him and now I can't even stop thinking about him for two minutes."

"You are still in love with him." Amanda said forward.

"I know I still have feelings for him." Baby admitted.

"Like I said you still love him. Baby, I can see it in your eyes." Amanda told her dear friend.

Baby knew that Amanda was right. She has never stopped loving Johnny. "I know."

"Question is, what are you going to do about it?" Amanda asked.

"What can I do?" Baby said sipping on her tea.

"Go see him."

"I can't do that. Amanda he probably has gotten over me years ago." Baby hoped she was lying to herself.

"There is another show tonight right?" Amanda asked Baby.

"Yeah."

"Then there you go." Amanda said with ideas popping in her head.

"What? Just show up there?" Baby hoped that was not what Amanda meant.

"Why not? Chase after what you want." Amanda told her.

"That's crazy!" Baby told her. "Totally crazy!"

Amanda walked over to find her phonebook.

"Besides it will probably be late when he leaves." Baby replied.

Baby watches Amanda thumb through the phone book and pick up the phone. "Who are you calling?"

With a wink to Baby, Amanda waited for the person on the other end. "Yes, I am sorry to bother you but can you tell me what time the play will be over?" Amanda waits for her answer. "Good, well them can I get a message to someone backstage?"

Baby's eyes blinked open wide. "Amanda what are you doing?"

"Johnny Castle. I need to get a message to him."

"Amanda!"

"Yes, will you tell him to come to 764 Carlton Place Apartment 389 after the show please? Thanks." Amanda hung up the phone and grinned mischievously at Baby.

"Amanda! Have you lost your mind?" Baby said as she realized what Amanda was up too.

"Show will be over at 10 p.m. so he should be at your place no later than 11." Amanda told her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Baby was beside herself.

"Hey, if I wasn't your best friend I wouldn't have done that." Amanda replied back.

"He won't know who lives there." Baby told Amanda.

"Yeah, but soon he will find out." Amanda looked at her watch. "Its 8:30 now. You better get going so you can get ready."

"I am going to kill you." Baby pointed her finger at her.

"Yeah, well do it after you meet Johnny." Amanda smirked.

"He might not even come." Baby told her.

"He will be too curious not too."

"I am crazy for letting you do this to me." Baby just shook her head.

"Yeah, but you love me. Now get going." Amanda insisted nearly pushing Baby out the door.

As Baby drove home she wondered what had she let Amanda get her into. What would she even say when she opened to the door and seen him standing there? She could always not go home, but, that was silly. Johnny will probably think she was insane for calling and leaving her address for him. Even though she wasn't the one who called, it was still bad enough.

It was about nine when Baby reached her apartment. Her nerves were starting to get worse now. She couldn't just sit around and wait. She had to keep herself busy or she would totally freak out. She needed to work on her article about the upcoming governor election. Even though she really didn't want to it was the only way to keep her mind occupied.

It seemed like Baby looked up at the clock about every fifteen minutes or so. She would try so hard not to but her eyes would somehow find their way to the clock. It was almost 10 o'clock now. She put her article and everything back in her briefcase. She looked around her apartment to make sure it looked neat and tidy. Then there was a knock at the door.

Baby's heart jumped to her throat. But, wait its only 10 o'clock surly that can't be Johnny this early. She took a glance in the mirror and headed for the door. With a deep breath Baby opened the door.


	8. He Arrives

A breath taking Johnny stood before her. "Johnny!"

Johnny had this confused look in his eyes. "Baby?"

"Come in." I said opening the door all the way to let him pass.

"I wasn't sure who I would be meeting." Johnny said as he laid his blazer on the couch.

"I can imagine." She said smiling so sweetly at him.

"But, I won't complain." He said giving her a quick wink.

"I know you probably think this is crazy huh?" Baby motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Nah, I wouldn't say crazy. Just weird." He said smirking a little.

"I didn't expect you this early." Baby told him as she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, I know. I got the message that someone wanted to see me and my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't wait to see who it was." He admitted.

"Well, I didn't actually call. My friend Amanda did." Baby felt herself blush a little.

"Your friend called huh? Why did she call?" Johnny eyed Baby closely.

"I told her about us meeting earlier today and she thought we needed to meet again. Amanda's crazy. You just have to know her." Baby looked up and seen Johnny's gorgeous eyes shinning back at her.

"You sorry she did?" He asked her.

That question caught Baby off guard. Sure she wasn't sorry. "No. But I am just dying to here what you are thinking."

Johnny leaned back on the couch smiling. He paused for a moment and then began, "Actually I though about seeing you again. Just didn't know how to go about doing it. Don't think we caught up nine years in an hour."

Baby tried to keep from grinning ear to ear. "I though about it too."

"Yeah but you just had someone do your dirty work for ya." Johnny said as he poked Baby in the side.

"Hey now! Watch it!" Baby said defending herself.

"This is a nice apartment you have here." Johnny said as he rose his feet and walked around the living room.

"Thanks, it's my home." Baby watched Johnny's every move. She couldn't help it.

Johnny walked toward Baby's sliding glass doors. "Pretty view too. You spend a lot of time on your balcony?"

Baby walked up beside him. "Nah, hardly ever go out there."

Johnny turned his face to Baby's. "What a waste." Johnny opened the sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. "How can you not use this? It's a sense of peace out here. Come on."

Baby followed Johnny out and took a seat in one of the lounge chairs. "Just never think about coming out here. I stay so busy at times."

"Yeah, I stay pretty busy with plays and such. Not a lot of free time anymore." Johnny took a seat beside Baby. "It's weird how our lives change isn't it? I mean you think your life is going to go a certain way and then it goes a completely different direction."

Baby nodded and Johnny's response. She didn't know what to say to that. She just glanced up at the stars and wondered to herself why she hasn't taken advantage of this view before.

"So, were you late to work this afternoon?" Johnny asked her.

"I was actually on time. I still didn't get my story on your play though." Baby realized what she had said once she said it.

"Story on the play? An article?" Johnny wondered.

"Yeah, when I saw you I was actually supposed to be getting a story on the play. Just didn't quite work out that way." She told him.

"Did I distract you this afternoon?" Johnny leaned up in his seat and looked over at Baby.

"Well, yes, I mean no. No you didn't." Baby realized she stuttered that whole sentence.

"Spill it." Johnny told her.

Baby figured she might as well tell him. "I went to get the story and when I arrived rehearsal was still going. Eric seated me in the audience and I seen you and the other cast. I am surprised you never seen me, you were inches from me at one point."

"Why didn't you say something?" Johnny asked her whole heartedly.

"Scared I guess." Baby started, "Then Eric came and got me and showed me where I was to meet the director and my mind got all flustered then."

"Flustered?"

"Yeah, flustered. I was in a dressing room and _Cry to Me_ was playing in the next room. It kind of got to me so I bolted, only to see you in the parking lot." Baby glanced over at the confused look on Johnny's face.

"So you really didn't see the play?" Johnny now wondered why she lied.

"No wait. I saw it with Amanda the night before. That is where I seen you for the first time." Baby probably knew she was digging herself a deeper hole.

"Oh I see. That song still got to you after all these years?" Johnny leaned closer to Baby. "Why?"

"It just did." Baby began to fidget a little.

"Well, honestly when I hear that song still I think of you too. That was the song we first made love too. I can see it like it was yesterday." Johnny said looking up at the stars. "We were crazy back then, crazy about each other."

Baby let out a little laugh that helped ease her nervousness. "Can we talk about something else now please?"

"Now I am not letting you off that quick." Johnny said snickering again. "Let's indulge ourselves in this conversation."

"No. Let's change the subject." Baby insisted.

She was making herself too vulnerable at that moment. She had already told too much now. She could let Johnny know how hung up on him she still was.

"Okay, we will talk about anything you want to talk about." Johnny reached over to gently touch Baby's hand. "Now really tell me all about Baby Houseman now."

"Like what?" Baby asked as chills ran down her spine from Johnny's touch.

"Well, you told me all about your family and friends but I want to know about the Baby now. I know too well the Baby back then." Johnny rested his hand on hers.

"What do you want to know?" Baby asked?

"What does the Baby now think about me now?" Johnny asked as he pulled her hand into his.

She wanted to blurt out her feelings that second but something was telling her to keep guarded just a while longer. It was about to burst inside her but she had to be strong. "I think you are still the same man you were back then just a little older.

"Yeah, you are probably right. Sometimes the more things change the more they stay the same." Johnny winked at Baby.

"What do you think about me?" Baby asked him in return.

"I think there is a lot of mystery in you now. You were just a kid back then and now you have grown up into an amazing woman. A lot I don't know but would like to know. Johnny let go of Baby's hand and stood up to prop himself against the railing to look out at the night sky. "Never in a millions years would I have dreamed I would be standing next to you again."

"Is that bad?" Baby walked up next to Johnny and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not. You know, I started to pick up the phone and call you hundreds of times. I just would tell myself that you had moved on." Johnny pulled Baby up against him. "I am so confused right now. You have my mind running circles."

"I know what you are feeling." Baby looked up at Johnny's eyes. "I feel it too."

Johnny's arms were wrapped tightly around Baby's waist as Baby's arms rested on his back. Neither said a word. They just wanted to hold each other and absorb it all in.

Johnny pulled gently away from her. "After nine years I am not supposed to feel this way."

"How is it you feel?" Baby wondered.

Johnny's face began to form a little grin. "Didn't you want to change the subject earlier? Seems like a good idea now.

"Now that is not fair. We are not changing the subject now." Baby playfully pointed her finger at Johnny. "It's your turn to spill it."

"I can't Baby. It's more complicated than that, more than you will ever know." Johnny slid the sliding glass door open. "I really need to go. I promised some of the crew that I would meet them for a drink tonight."

"Oh okay." Baby tried not to let her disappointment through.

She walked him to her front door but had mixed feelings about why he was really leaving. "Did the conversation we just had have any affect on you wanting to leave?"

"The conversation was getting a little deeper than it needed to get but I really do have to meet some friends." Johnny leaned over to Baby and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Don't worry."

"If you say so." She sighed.

"I do." He said smiling. "Talk to you soon."

And with that he was out the door. He left Baby speechless. She didn't know which end was up of which end was down. She was so confused beyond compare. It was such a weird conversation they had. She had no idea what to make from it.


	9. Feelings Arise

Last nights conversation with Johnny left Baby feeling uneasy. She thought if she slept on it, it would make more sense to her. But, of course it didn't. It seemed to be all she thought about. She tried watching television but soon that deemed hopeless. She even tried working on her article again but that to was a failure. She had to convince herself that today was a new day and she didn't need to stress on yesterday. She had to go into work today with a better head on her shoulders then she had the day before. Patrick let her off early to relax, not to get a tensed up. She had to hide it. So with her briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other she headed into work.

"Are we better this morning?" Patrick asked Baby as he reached her cubicle.

"Much better. Thanks for yesterday. I really needed it." Baby told him knowing it didn't help her at all.

"Well, we got a busy day planned. Hope you are up to it." Patrick told Baby with an enthusiastic smile.

"Keep me busy." Baby told him. She just needed to throw herself into work today.

"Alright get your things and let's go. You're with me today." Patrick said as he motioned her toward the elevator.

Patrick and Baby had to head up the governor elections. The elections were today and they had to be right there in the middle of it to keep the town updated. Who knows when she might make it home today? They had to stick around till the winner was announced so they could get it to the presses. No telling when that will be.

This is just what Baby needed. She needed to keep herself busy and her mind of Johnny. She knew Patrick could help her. He seemed to always make her laugh and have a good time even while she was at work. Amanda would always fuss at her wanting to know why she never gave Patrick a chance. Baby could never give her a really solid reason why. She would just say "Amanda he is my boss," which that got to sound like a broken record.

"Oh, it's going to be a long day." Patrick said as he leaned back in his chair at their press table.

"It looks that way." Baby agreed as she looked around at the crowded conference room. "When do you think the polls will close?"

"I would say around supper time. Then again who knows some might be open late." Patrick responded. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Baby told him.

"A little milk and a lot of sugar?" Patrick tried to remember how she liked her coffee.

"That's right."

"Alright be right back." With a wink Patrick was off to the refreshment table.

"_Fight harder, huh? Well, I don't see you fighting so hard, Baby. I don't see you running up to Daddy, telling him I'm your guy."_

"_I will, but with my father it's complicated."_

"_I don't believe you Baby! I don't believe you ever had any intention of tellin' him."_

"Hello! Anybody home?" Baby looked up to see Patrick standing over her with her coffee. "Where is your mind at?"

"Oh sorry. I just zoned out for a minute." Baby couldn't believe she let her mind slip onto Johnny again.

"No time to be zoning out. The representatives are about to get up and speak for each candidate. Better be on your toes." Patrick told her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Figured we would stop in and vote on lunch. Maybe take an extra long lunch just as long as we are back here around three or so."

"Yeah, that sounds fine." Baby responded.

Baby and Patrick made it back to the news room about 9:30 p.m. The polls had closed at six and the ballots were counted and the winner announced almost at 8:30. Patrick and Baby had to get their interviews and then get the story back to the office and ready for publication.

"I don't know about you but I am sure tired. I think we need to call it a night. What do you say?" Patrick asked Baby as he twirled her chair around to him.

"You know, that sounds good." Baby agreed.

It was probably a little after ten before Baby made it home. Her tail feathers were dragging. Today had been a long and stressful day. She just wanted to go up and soak in a nice hot bath and climb into bed.

She made it to her front door as she heard someone calling her from behind. "Baby." She turned to see Johnny standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Baby asked him as she unlocked her door.

"Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Sure." Baby said as Johnny followed her in.

"I was hoping you would be home." He told her as he watched her lay her briefcase and purse on the table.

"I had a long day today with the elections and all." She said as she rubbed the small of her back. "Figured I would be out later than this."

"If you're tired I can come back some other time." He said not really wanting to leave.

"No you are fine. Sit down." She offered as she took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"I just felt like we left things a little weird between us last night. I wanted to come by and make sure everything was okay." He reached for her hand. "Is it?"

Baby's heart pulsated at Johnny's touch. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Good, I was worried." Johnny confided in her. "I couldn't keep you out of my mind today. I have something I want you to hear. You have a record player?"

"Yes, on the cabinet by the door." Baby pointed.

Johnny walked over to his jacket and pulled out a record. He slipped the sleeve off and placed it on the record players. "There are a lot of things I want to say but maybe this will say most of it for me."

He turned toward her and he motioned for him to come to him. She hesitated until she heard the song that was coming through the speakers. _Cry to Me _was a temptation she couldn't handle. Johnny reached out for her when she got close. "Dance with me."

Baby placed her arms around his neck. Johnny began to rock his hips toward Baby's as he put his hands on the small of her back. Baby closed her eyes and moved with the music. She knew Johnny could feel how tense she was when he whispered "relax" in her ear. Their hips began to rock more as tears were forming in Baby's eyes. She felt at home in his arm and she felt like he knew it.

"You feel so good in my arms again." Johnny slowly leaned Baby back for a dip.

As he pulled her up their eyes met and he kissed her gently on her nose. He then noticed her tears and quickly wiped them away. He could feel Baby relaxing up against him. He held tightly to her as their body's moved in rhythm.

Baby couldn't speak. All she could do was move her body with Johnny's and feel the passion creeping up between them. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as Johnny's hands roamed her back. She looked up to Johnny to see him smiling sweetly down at her.

"I see you still got it in you." Johnny whispered as she tracked the line of her neck with his finger.

"I learned from the best." Baby's heart pounded even harder now.

Johnny placed soft kisses down Baby's neck. His kisses were hot to the touch but sent her body tingling. "Johnny."

Johnny lifted his head only to meet Baby's. He seized the inviting moment and crushed his lips against hers. Baby made no attempt to resist him. She wanted it more than he would ever know.

It was a long kiss, a kiss that had hid itself for nine long years. It was full of passion and desire. Both were at piece now as it crept into their bodies. They had fought the temptation long enough. It was time to subside to it.

"See what you still do to me," He asked her as his breaths were rapid, "after all these years?"

Baby seen the desire in his eyes. "I have a pretty good idea."

Johnny formed a little grin as he kissed the top of Baby's hand. "My life changed at Kellerman's that summer. It changed for the better."

With that he led Baby into her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. "Let me show you how much I missed you."


	10. Morning Thoughts

Baby awoke the next morning with a huge grin on her face. She looked over beside her to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't because Johnny was stretched out next to her. She glanced over at her clock that read 5:30 a.m. Another work day, but she found it hard to leave Johnny, but she needed to.

She snuck out of bed and into the bathroom. She tried to be quiet and not wake Johnny. She stood under the falling shower water and zoned out. She hasn't felt this way since 1963. Making love with Johnny last night was amazing. She replayed it over an over in her heard. It was all so unreal. She had longed to feel Johnny again and she got her wish. What would happen next? The future was still unclear.

Baby finished her shower and slipped into her bathrobe. As she was brushing her teeth she took a peek outside the bathroom door and seen that Johnny was still sound asleep. She silently walked over to the bed and sat on the edge careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful. At that moment she wanted to wake Johnny up and tell him she loved him with every being in her. Even in 1963 they never breathed those precious words to each other. It took nine years before Baby was ready to say them.

Baby finally got ready and headed to the kitchen to make her some coffee before heading into to work. As she poured her coffee she felt arms slip around her waist and breath on the back of her neck. "Good morning beautiful."

Baby turned around to give Johnny a good morning kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing. Never slept better in my life." He said smiling. "Gotta a cup there for me?"

Baby walked to the cupboard and pulled another mug out. Then she stopped. "I don't know how you like your coffee."

"Black." He replied as he walked up to her again and gave her another kiss. "But, I will drink it anyway you fix it."

Baby let out a little chuckle. "Black it is."

"What time will you leave work today?" Johnny asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"Friday's we normally try and get out early. But who knows. I seem to work late all the time." Baby handed Johnny his coffee. "What are your plans?"

"Well, I took today off and I am going up to Salem to get Jonathon. I am going to keep him for the weekend." Johnny blew on his coffee to cool it off. "I haven't seen him in two weeks and it is killing me. I called him yesterday afternoon to see if I could come get him and it thrilled him to death."

"I imagine it did." Baby responded. "I am sure he missed you just as much as you miss him."

"Yeah, I know he does. Why don't you have dinner with us tonight? He wants me to cook spaghetti for him and I would really like for you to meet him." The idea popped into Johnny's head.

"Really?" Baby was touched that he actually wanted her to meet Jonathon. "I would love to."

"Good, can I call you at work later?" Johnny asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Of course." Baby returned as she glanced down at her watch. "Oh, I am going to be late if I don't hurry up and go."

"Hang on let me get dressed." Johnny said as he jumped up from his stool.

"No, don't rush on the account of me. Finish your coffee and you can even take a shower if you want. Just lock up when you leave." Baby told him as she gave him another little kiss.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Just call me later." Baby grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door. "Make yourself at home."

Johnny walked with her to the front door. "I can't describe how much I enjoyed last night."

"I know." Baby said as she slipped her arms around his neck. "I know."

Johnny pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Have a good day and I will call you when I get back into town."

They said their goodbyes and Johnny was off to get ready and Baby off to work.

Baby had no problems falling into her daily working routine. She was in the best mood and ready and willing for anything. Everyone in the office was noticing Baby's enthusiastic mood. She couldn't help but show it off.

"Patrick told me you were in an awesome mood." Amanda said catching Baby's attention.

Baby looked a little offensive. "Do I always act like I am in a bad mood?"

"Well, no he just said you were, how did he word it, overly happy." She said mocking Patrick.

"Overly happy huh?" Baby responded back.

"So, what has you overly happy?" Amanda asked Baby as she propped up against Baby's desk.

"I had a visitor last night." Baby said smiling mischievously.

Amanda's eyes grew bigger. "Who?"

"Johnny. He spent the night last night." Baby told her watching Amanda react joyfully.

"I knew it!" She started. "There was unfinished business with you two, I just knew it."

"I am going to have dinner with him and his son tonight." Baby leaned back in her chair. "I can't believe all this is happening."

"He told you he loved you didn't he?" She asked hurriedly.

"No, he has never told me that." Again Baby realized that neither has said those words to each other. "I have never told him either."

Amanda nudged Baby. "Well, I guess Patrick is out of the picture."

Baby gave Amanda a crazy look for her bad joke. "You are not right."

"I hear my name ladies?" Patrick walked up behind them. "Good topic if I did."

"Guys I hate to run but I have to get to work myself. Patrick we still on for dinner tonight?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I will call you later this afternoon." He told her as he gave her a quick hug.

"Bye ya'll"

"Amanda I will call you." Baby told her as she watched Amanda head out.

"You better." Amanda said back as she reached the elevator.

"So what's got you happy this morning?" Patrick asked Baby.

"I guess I just can't be in a good mood for no reason huh." Baby said smiling sarcastically.

"Just picking at you." Patrick defended himself. "What story you working on this morning?"

"I'm fixing to head out to the Jefferson trial. It's the defenses turn to call witnesses." Baby told him as she got her things together.

"Good let see if we can get that story in before four today." He told her.

Baby was sitting in the courtroom finding it hard to concentrate on the very tedious murder trial in progress. She found it unreal that she was letting Johnny consume her every thought. How could she still be so infatuated with him? She had to get this story.

She found herself in the courtroom until well after lunch. It was a long drawn out case that had much more ahead. She headed back to the office after she stopped by a deli and picked her up a sandwich to go.

"Baby line one." The receptionist blared over the speaker.

"Hey beautiful." She heard Johnny's sweet voice coming through.

"Hey, you back in town?" Baby asked as she grinned from ear to ear. She had wanted to hear his voice all day.

"Yeah Jonathon and I just got back to my apartment. He's got his mind glued on cartoons." Johnny said into the receiver.

"I am looking forward to meeting him." Baby confided in Johnny.

"Well, you can head this way when ever you get ready too. We won't be doing much. I will probably start cooking around 6:30 or 7." He told her.

"Sounds good. Where's your apartment?" Baby asked realizing she had no idea where he lived.

"Know where Amsterdam Street is?" Johnny asked.

"Oh yes."

"1374. Kind of on the corner of Amsterdam St. and Apple St." He told her.

"I know where that is. I will see you about six or so?" Baby threw up that option.

"Six it is. See you then."

Baby hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't wait for tonight. She just couldn't wait to see Johnny and meet Jonathon, the most important thing in Johnny's life.


	11. Things Hit Home

Five on the dot. There was no way Baby was working late today. She had a very important dinner date and she was so excited. She watched the clock all day and patiently waited till five.

Baby had almost reached the elevator when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Jack's Secretary Ginger motioning for her. "Baby, you have an emergency phone call."

"Emergency?" Baby watched Ginger shake her head yes as Baby quickly walked over to Ginger's desk. Thoughts were running through her head. Has something happened to her mom or dad?

"This lady sounds upset." Ginger told Baby as she handed her the phone.

"This is Baby."

Baby could hear someone faintly crying on the other end. "Baby."

Baby recognized Amanda's mother, Jackie's voice. "Jackie, what is wrong?"

"Come quickly Baby. Amanda has been in a car accident. It's not looking too good. Please get down here." Jackie tried to hold back the tears.

"Which hospital?" Baby said franticly

"Massachusetts General. Please hurry Baby. We are still in the emergency room." Jackie insisted.

"I'm on my way." Baby hung up the phone and turned to Ginger. "Patrick already left for the day?"

"Yes, he left around three or so." Ginger replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Will you get in touch with him and tell him to meet me at Massachusetts General Hospital as soon as he can. Tell him it's concerning Amanda." Baby asked Ginger.

"Sure thing, Baby." Ginger responded. "I hope everything will be okay."

"Me too, me too."

Baby hurried as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the though to something happening to her best friend. Her and Amanda had been through some good times together and she wasn't about to lose her now.

As Baby entered the emergency room she saw all of Amanda's family standing around with worried looks on their faces. Amanda's father Tom, seen her first.

"Hey sweetie." He said as he walked up and hugged Baby.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Baby asked cautiously.

"It's awful. She has sustained severe head trauma and her brain is swelling. They have her in emergency surgery to try and make the swelling go down. Might have damage to her spinal cord, plus her left leg is fractured in three places. That is all we know now." He said as he rubbed his forehead.

About that time Jackie came and hugged Baby. "I am so glad you are here."

"How did it happen?" Baby asked Jackie.

"She was coming home from work and was hit head on by a car that had lost control." Jackie looked in to Baby's eyes with tears. "They say she is lucky to be alive."

Baby's mouth dropped as she reached out to embrace Jackie again. "God will pull her through this. We just got to have faith."

The nurses came and got them all about 6:00 p.m. and escorted them all to the ICU waiting room. Amanda was still in surgery though. Everyone paced back and forth. It was so tense. Everyone just prayed for Amanda's recovery.

"Sorry I just got Ginger's message." Patrick said as he reached the waiting room.

Jackie was the first up to hug Patrick. She had known Patrick longer than she had known me. Patrick had been in Amanda's life from the very start. "Son, it's not good. I am trying to be optimistic."

"Amanda will pull through this. I know she will; she is a fighter." Patrick told Jackie as he noticed Baby sitting against the wall.

Everyone quickly filled Patrick in on everything that has taken place since the accident. Which they were still left in limbo not knowing how the surgery is going.

The doctor finally came out as everyone huddled near him. Baby glanced up at the clock which read 8:30 p.m.

"We have reduced the swelling." The doctor stated.

"Oh thank the Lord." Jackie said as she clung close to Tom.

"We have set her leg and everything looks good with that. The only thing we are uncertain about at this point is her spinal cord. There is severe bruising around it and we are unsure what the damage is till she is fully awake from the surgery." The doctor said keeping close watch on Amanda's parents. "As soon as she awakes we will know more."

"Thank you. When can we see her?" Tom asked anxiously.

"She is in recovery now and I will have one of the nurses notify you when we have placed her in a room." He responded.

It wasn't long after that when Amanda was taken to a room in ICU. They only wanted family in there first so Patrick and Baby walked down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee.

"That message Ginger left me scared the hell out of me." Patrick admitted to Baby.

"I just can't wait to see her." Baby said as she sipped on her coffee. Then it hit her......Johnny. "Shit!"

Patrick looked at Baby puzzled. "What?"

Baby shook her head in disbelief. "I was supposed to meet someone earlier."

"Just call them and explain what happened." Patrick responded.

"I don't know his phone number." Baby realized she really had no way of getting in touch with him except running to his apartment.

"Ah, so it's a 'he'." Patrick said picking at Baby. "You can't run to his house real quick."

"I don't want to leave Amanda because as soon as they tell me I can go see her I am. I don't want to miss that chance." Baby said as she could see Johnny this very minute wondering where she was.

"There is a payphone outside. I bet the have a phonebook." Patrick speculated.

Patrick and Baby quickly walked to the payphone. Hopefully it would have his number and she could let him know she didn't stand him up.

Baby's finger traced down the c's. Call......Cage.....Castello......Caster......Chance. No Castle's period. Just a Castle Burger. "Unlisted I guess."

"You really want to get a hold of this person bad huh?" Patrick could tell that Baby was upset she couldn't get in touch with this person. "It will be okay if you run out for a minute.

"I can't I have to wait and see Amanda." Baby couldn't leave without seeing her. She just couldn't.

Baby waited patiently with Patrick for Amanda's family to come out. Her mind couldn't help but wonder over Johnny. She hated she couldn't call him and tell him she was here. She had looked forward to seeing him and Jonathon all day. But, she knew he would understand, even though she knew he was worrying about her at this very minute. She glanced at her watch with now read 10:30 p.m. She now figured she wouldn't be able to see Amanda this late.

It wasn't long after that Amanda's parent's emerged from ICU. They told her that Amanda had finally fallen asleep but they had put Patrick and her name on the list to be admitted to see her. With it being so late they weren't allowing anymore visitors to see her. So with that Baby and Patrick headed to their cars. They stopped by a 24-hour burger joint and had a late supper and then headed home.


	12. Hurt the Ones You Love

Baby hurried and got ready the next morning. She was glad it was Saturday and she actually didn't have to work with the Habitat for Humanity. She was going to hurry up and get ready, run by Johnny's, and then on to the hospital. She just had to apologize to Johnny for standing him up but he would have done the same if it was one of his best friends. Plus she was dying to meet Jonathon.

Baby's phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. It was Patrick. "Baby, you need to get to the hospital right away."

"Patrick what is it?" Baby asked quickly.

"Just get down here now." Patrick insisted.

"I will but tell me what is going on first." Baby said sternly.

There was a long silence before he spoke. "Amanda has slipped into a coma."

Coma? How? Baby couldn't believe the words that Patrick had just spoken. "Oh no. I am on my way."

When Baby reached the hospital she was able to go on back to Amanda's room. She had no idea what to expect. When she reached the room, only Jackie and Patrick were there. Baby glanced over at Amanda's sleeping body. She looked peaceful. She looked as if nothing was wrong except for the iv in her hand.

"What caused this?" Baby asked them.

"Swelling. Her brain started swelling again last night. It seems to be down now but it caused her to go into a coma." Jackie said as she sat by Amanda's bedside.

"I can't believe that." Baby said astonished.

"Me either. I just knew she would pull out quick." Patrick said as she walked over to hug Baby.

"They ever say anything else about spinal injury?" Baby asked.

"At least that was good news. Said everything appeared normal when they checked her last night. She was awake for about an hour and then sometime through the night she slipped into the coma." Jackie gently stroked Amanda's hand. "You know they told me she might be able to hear us."

Patrick looked over at Baby with a sad expression when he heard Jackie say those words. It was hard to sit there and watch a mother heart break. Baby could only imagine what Jackie was going through. It's a bond between a mother and a daughter that is unbreakable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Baby and Patrick walked toward the elevator her mind drifted to Johnny. She had to talk to him. There was no telling what he might be thinking. He had to be thinking that she stood him up. She could never do that to Johnny. After all these years he still had her heart.

"It's been another long day." Patrick said as he and Baby entered the elevator.

"Yes it has. I am tired." Baby said looking down at her watch. "It's already 7 p.m."

"Yeah today flew by. I just hope things are looking better tomorrow." Patrick said as he looked toward the floor. "I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I love her to death."

"I know what you mean." Baby said grabbing Patrick's hand. "I love her too. We can only pray she makes it through."

Patrick squeezed Baby's hand tights. "She's a fighter."

"That she is now, a fighter all the way." Baby could feel tears coming on. "She means so much to me."

Patrick pulled Baby close to him. He held on to her tight and gave her a sense of security. "We just have to pray like you said."

"I know." Baby sighed.

"And don't worry about work. Take as long as you need to be with Amanda. I know I am going to be her every chance I can get." Patrick told Baby as the exited the hospital. "Speaking of work, I forgot to get that article done on the Chesterton Hotel Grand Opening. Shit!"

"When was it running in the paper?" Baby asked Patrick.

"Tomorrow's. I guess I need to go in and work on it. Haven't even got an outline yet." Patrick told Baby with a little frustration in his voice.

"Need any help with it?" Baby offered.

"Nah, you go home and get some rest." He told her as they reached her car.

"Hey, two heads are better than one. I don't mind and plus you will get it done quicker." Baby insisted.

"Weren't you going to see someone?" Patrick asked her.

"Yeah, but I can help you and then run to see him." Baby told him as she gave him a quick wink.

"Well, how about this. Run to see whoever it is you need to see and then meet me at the office. I'll grab us some take out on my way in and we can meet in about an hour or so." The idea popped into Patrick's head.

Baby now could finally break free to go see Johnny and she couldn't wait to see him. She needed to feel his arms around her to help ease the pain of Amanda's accident.

She drove as fast as she could and finally reached Johnny's apartment. She wondered what him and Jonathon could be doing at this very minute. She quickly made it up the stairs and to his apartment door.

She knocked and waited.....she knocked again.....nothing. It would be her luck that Johnny wouldn't be home. She wondered if she had a piece of paper to leave him a note. She scrambled through her pocketbook and finally found a piece of paper.

_Johnny,_

_Sorry about last night._

_I will explain everything soon._

_Headed to the office._

_Call me._

_Baby_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"We make a great team." Patrick said as he finished proof reading the article.

"Not the way I wanted to spend my Saturday night." Baby said picking at Patrick as she took a seat on her desk.

"Yeah, well, you were right. Two heads are better than one." Patrick gave Baby a mischievous grin.

"Think it's too late to call and check on Amanda?" Baby asked.

"I would think so. We can go tomorrow." He said to her.

"I plan too."

"Good, I will come pick you up." Patrick said as he walked closer to Baby. "You holding up okay?"

"Yeah as good as I can be I guess." Baby sighed as she looked toward the ground.

Patrick gently touched Baby's cheek and lifted her head up. "You are so beautiful."

Baby noticed the expression on Patrick face had changed. He was now looking at her in a different way. "What?"

"How come you never gave me a chance?" Patrick asked as she caressed her face.

"Oh, Patrick, come on now." Baby said as she darted her eyes way from his.

"What?" Patrick asked. "I have always wondered that."

"You're my boss!" Baby reminded him.

"Humor me here. What if I wasn't your boss?" Patrick asked her with one eyebrow cocked.

"Patrick, stop now." Baby smirked at him.

"I have loved you since the first day I saw you." Patrick blurted out.

Baby's mind was blown with that statement. She had no idea that Patrick had been in love with her for five years now. Sure he would hit on her but she didn't take it as anything serious. "Patrick I had no idea."

"Really?" Patrick moved closer to Baby. "All you had to do was look into my eyes.

Baby was no starting to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to give Patrick the wrong idea. "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Just one more thing." Patrick said right before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Baby was stunned. She couldn't move. She was so shocked she couldn't respond to him. It seemed like forever before Patrick backed away from her.

"I couldn't help myself." Patrick said with a huge grin on his face.

"Patrick, I--" Baby's words were interrupted as she noticed the elevator doors starting to close. There she saw Johnny's face start to disappear with the closing of the doors.

He had seen the whole thing! _Oh God! He saw me kiss Patrick._ Baby started freaking as she ran to catch the elevator. Too late! The doors had closed and the elevator was heading down.

Baby hit the stairs as fast as she could. Flight after flight she ran. She ran as fast as she could. They seemed never ending. She cursed for being twelve floors up. She had to explain everything to Johnny. There was no telling what he was assuming right now.

She reached the first floor and realized that the elevator had beaten her down. She looked everywhere for Johnny. Then she saw him walking to his car outside.

"Johnny!" Baby screamed as he never made an attempt to turn around. "Johnny, please stop!"

Johnny walked faster now as Baby hurriedly tried to catch up. She grabbed him by his arm as she forcefully pulled it away. "Let me explain."

"I don't want t hear a damn word you have to say." Johnny said not slowing his pace.

"Please, Johnny, it wasn't what it looked like." Baby pleaded as she reached for Johnny's arm again.

Johnny stayed quite till they reached his car. Immediately Baby leaned against the driver's side door. "Move Baby."

"Not till you listen to me." Baby said with tears streaming down her face.

Johnny shot her a hateful look. "Move."

"Johnny, you need to let me explain." Baby told him as she shook her head in disbelief.

"You don't have to I know what I saw and I know you stood me up last night for him!" Johnny was raising his voice louder now. "So, what's to explain?"

"That is not it at all!" Baby pleaded. "It is a big misunderstanding!"

"Right, and let me guess, your lips touching his was a _big _misunderstanding. Oh, stupid me. I understand now." Johnny said making fun of Baby's words.

"Johnny, Amanda was in a wreck last night. Patrick and I were with her. I didn't stand you up on purpose." Baby reached out for Johnny but he resisted.

"Patrick is his name huh?" Johnny rubbed his forehead not even hearing the comment about Amanda. "You know, I was wrong for trying to start something up with you."

"No don't say that!" Baby said trying to hold the tears back.

"I have had a lot of people run over me in the past and I never thought you would be one of them." Johnny shot Baby another hateful look. "We should have left things in the past. Now move away from my car and leave me the hell alone."

"Johnny, please!" Baby's voice was sounding chocked up.

"We had only been around each other for almost a week. Its not like we could have had anything important between us anyway." Johnny said as she pushed Baby away from his car door. "I gotta get back to Jonathon."

"No, Johnny, don't go. Please, don't go." Nerves were getting the best of Baby.

She watched Johnny open his car door and all the sudden stopped and turned to her. "I don't want to see you again. I never thought I could say those words to you but I mean them. Please honor them."

With tears steaming down her face Baby nodded that she understood. "Oh God Johnny!"

She watched Johnny climb in and squeal tires as the drove off. All she could do was stand there and watch till his tails lights disappeared in the darkness.


	13. One More Try

Baby glanced at herself in the mirror and cursed out loud thinking she should have done something more to get in touch with Johnny to let him know what was going on. What else was she supposed to do? She though she did the right thing. Guess in the end it was totally the wrong thing to do. She just knew that if she explained everything to Johnny he would understand but she never got that change. She should have pushed Patrick off her but she was in such a shock she didn't know what to do. She could understand how that bothered Johnny. It would bother her as well if she had seen him kissing someone else. Why wouldn't he let her explain it all to him? Surely he would have understood. Her heart was breaking. She had finally found her way back to Johnny and ended up losing him over again. No one could ever compare to Johnny, no way, no how. He will always have her heart and she will always love him.

Baby made her way to bed. She was upset all over again as soon as she put her head down on her pillow and faintly smelled Johnny's scent. It was the scent that had always drove her crazy.

"_Guh-gung... Guh-gung. Feel the rhythm. Guh-gung... Guh-gung." Johnny said as he softly tapped her fingers over his chest._

_Baby felt her feet move with no mistakes as she closed her eyes and felt the rhythm run through her body. With every step Johnny moved his body with hers. She knew at that moment she was falling for Johnny and she knew she was falling hard._

It was hopeless. She just laid awake and thought about Johnny and Amanda. It was touch to lay there and feel utterly hopeless in both situations. Her best friend's life was hanging in the balance and she had lost the love of her life. She had to fix it. She just had too.

Baby had to talk to Johnny before she headed to the hospital the next morning. So she took off and headed to his apartment. As she got there she saw Johnny and Jonathon walking to Johnny's car.

She quickly parked her car and jumped out. "Johnny!"

Johnny turned around to see her standing behind him. She watched him whisper something to Jonathon and watched Jonathon get in the car as Johnny walked toward Baby.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked sternly.

"I had to come see you." Baby said as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm busy. I am taking Jonathon back home." He still had a hurt look on his face. "Thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"Look, Johnny, I know you are upset and hurt, but, it's is really not what it looked like." Baby sweetly told him.

"I know what I saw and you can't change that." Johnny said fidgeting.

"Can't I just have a chance to explain it?" Baby pleaded.

Johnny looked back at his car to check on Jonathon. "Be right there son."

"Johnny, please."

"You don't know what it was like to see another man's hands all over you and kissing you." He told her avoiding eye contact.

"I can imagine but, I didn't return the kiss." Baby reached out for his hand but Johnny resisted.

"It sure didn't look like it." Johnny responded.

"Look, Amanda was in a wreck Friday night and I had no way of getting in contact to tell you I couldn't come by and I didn't want to show up extremely late. I just had to be with Amanda." Baby hoped she was getting through.

"I am sorry to hear about her. Hope she makes an awesome recovery." Johnny said showing his concern.

"Then I come by to see you last night and you weren't there. You must have got my note." Baby turned his face to hers. "It's not what you think."

"I saw you kiss him and I know you went to eat with him Friday night. It's all obvious. It's right there in front of my face." Johnny started to walk away.

"Who told you?" Baby asked.

"Eric saw you. Why are you worried? I guess you really did have something to hide." Johnny returned sharply.

"No Johnny!" Baby walked up to him. "You are the only man for me."

"I gave you my heart years ago and I made the mistake of doing it again. It's over Baby." Johnny now looked into her teary eyes. "I never thought you could hurt me."

"I never would in a million years." Baby told him whole-heartedly.

"I have to get him home." Johnny said

"I would love to meet him." Baby insisted.

Johnny nodded as he opened the driver's side door. "Hot rod, I want you to meet someone hop on out of the car."

Jonathon quickly exited the car and walked over to Johnny. "Son this is Ms. Baby. She is a friend of daddy's."

"Hey handsome." Baby said as she squatted down next to Jonathon. "You look just like your father."

"Are you my dad's girlfriend?" Jonathon asked as he stuck close to Johnny.

"No, son she is just daddy's friend." Johnny couldn't help but shoot a hurtful look Baby's way.

"She's pretty." Jonathon said teased.

"Your dad and I have known each other for years. We used to dance together." Baby told Jonathon as she admired how much he was like his dad.

"Yeah, daddy can dance good. Hey you wanna ride with us to take me home?" Jonathon asked with a big grin on his face.

"Son, Ms. Baby has other things she needs to do today. Now hop back in we need to get going." Johnny said as she motioned toward the car.

"Nice to meet you Jonathon." Baby called after him.

"Bye Ms. Baby." Jonathon hopped in and patiently waited on Johnny.

"He seems like an amazing kid." Baby told Johnny.

"He is. He is my life." Johnny's eyes lit up at the mention of Jonathon. "Look I gotta go."

"Before you go, can I say one thing?" Baby asked Johnny as she reached for his hand this time only to find him not resisting.

Johnny didn't say anything at first but finally he let out an "ok."

"I just want you to know that for nine years you wondered my mind. I would always wonder what you were doing or who you were with." Tears were coming faster now for Baby. "I just want to tell you that I lov--"

"Stop. I couldn't bear to hear that now. Please don't say that." Johnny pleaded.

"Maybe you need to hear it." Baby told him. "You need to know."

"It would hurt to bad to hear it." Johnny looked over at Jonathon. "He is all I need to concentrate on now. I really gotta go."

Baby nodded as she deemed this conversation hopeless. She hated to let Johnny go but if he wanted to go there was no stopping him. She would respect his wishes this time and leave well enough alone. "Just remember you have my heart and always will."

And with that Baby turned and walked off. It was killing her not to fight harder but she knew it would do her no good. Johnny was walking out of her life again and she just had to except it.

Johnny quickly started up the car and Baby watched Jonathon wave the whole way till she couldn't see him any more.


	14. Only More Pain

Baby swallowed the lump in her throat as she entered the hospital. She prayed that there had been some change in Amanda. There just had to be. She walked down the long hall silent hall till she finally reached the ICU entrance.

"I am here to see Amanda Wellington." Baby told the nurse standing at the station.

"Let me see if you can go in." The nurse quickly disappeared behind double doors as Baby noticed Jackie walking up.

"Hey hun. How are you today?" Jackie gave Baby a big hug.

"I've been better. There any change?" Baby asked hoping for the best.

Jackie shook her head no. "I just wish."

"The nurse said she would check to see if I could go in." Baby told Jackie.

"Yeah, I had to leave so they could change her bedding. Shouldn't be much longer." Jackie said as she escorted Baby to two chairs against the wall. "Thank you for being here for her."

"Where else would I be. I love Amanda to death." Baby said as she noticed tears in Jackie's eyes.

"I know she thinks the world of you." Jackie responded back.

"Excuse me, its okay to go in now." The nurse said walking up.

"Thank you." Jackie returned.

Amanda still appeared to look like she was just sleeping and would wake up at anytime. They just wished the time was right now.

Baby walked over and took Amanda's warm hand in hers. "Where's my hard-headed friend when I need her."

"Why don't I give you a minute or two alone with Amanda?" Jackie said as she rose to her feet. "I am going to run down and get me something to drink."

After Jackie left, Baby pulled a chair up close to Amanda's bedside. She sat there in silence for a minute but then she just couldn't help it, she needed to talk to her best friend.

"I need some advice. I guess I have got myself in a mess and didn't realize it. Normally you can help me out of anything or help me with any problem that arises. I just wish you could talk back." Baby laid her head on the edge of Amanda's bed. "Please wake up. I have lost the only man I have ever really loved. It hurts so bad Amanda. I just thought I did the right thing. Oh, I wish you would wake up."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Baby looked up to see Patrick standing at the door.

Baby wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, its okay."

"You gotta minute to talk?" Patrick asked Baby.

Baby looked over at Amanda to see if she seen any movement. "Yeah, sure."

Baby and Patrick walked down to the waiting room at the end of the hall so they could be alone.

"I just want to say I am sorry about last night." Patrick confided in Baby.

"Yeah, it was a little crazy last night." Baby told him.

"I didn't know you were involved with someone. If I had known that I wouldn't have dared kiss you." Patrick tried to hide his guilt with a smile.

"It just started." Baby returned.

"Oh, so it was nothing serious?" Patrick asked her.

"Patrick," Baby started, "that man was the love of my life. I hurt him so bad last night and now he won't even speak to me."

"Well, I am sorry for that but it was me who done the kissing not you." Patrick remembered.

"I just wish he seen it that way." Baby said softly.

"Now, I feel awful." Patrick looked toward the ground.

"You didn't know."

"I know but still. Your friend is lying up in the hospital and then I go and ruin your relationship." Patrick shook his head in disbelief. "I am sorry."

"You know it's funny. You think you let go of someone only to want them more." Baby glanced out at the blue sky. "I am sure you don't want to hear all this."

"Baby, I know we can never be nothing more than friends. As your friend I will be there for you and listen to you all night long if the need be." Patrick said smiling a little more now. "You really love this guy."

"I do and after all these years I realized that I have never stopped. I want him more that ever now and I can't have him." Baby sighed.

"What is his name?"

"Johnny, Johnny Castle." Baby told him.

"Does he have anything to do with the play that was last week?" Patrick asked starting to put two and two together.

"Yes, he choreographed it. That is where I first saw him again. I got spooked." Baby admitted.

"NOT MY BABY, NOT MY BABY!!!!"

Baby and Patrick quickly turned there attention back down toward the ICU entrance. There they saw Jackie screaming. They got to her as they could.

"Jackie! Calm down, what is it?" Patrick asked as Jackie clung to him.

"She's gone Patrick, my baby's gone." She lost all composure that she had.

"What?" Baby was shocked. "She can't be."

"She can't be gone, she can't!" Jackie told Patrick.

"What is going on here?" Baby asked the nurses that were running up.

"Her daughter just passed. There was nothing we could do." The nurse told Baby. "Perhaps we should get this lady to a room so she can lie down."

"I don't want a room I just want my little girl!" Jackie said as the collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be happening." Baby said as she helped the nurses escort Jackie to a vacant room.

"She just stopped breathing. I watched her take her last breath." Jackie managed to get out.

"They didn't try and save her?" Patrick asked.

"She has it in her living will to where if she passes she doesn't want to be resuscitated." Jackie's swollen eyes looked up at them. "What will I do without her?"

It was all such a shock to Baby. She couldn't believe that Amanda was really gone. "I just can't believe it."

Baby darted out of the room and back down the hall to the waiting room. She leaned herself up against the windows and looked down at the passing cars below. Her heart was broke into a thousand pieces.

"Baby." Baby turned to see Patrick walking up behind her.

"Oh, Patrick, no please tell me no." Baby said as she flew into his arms and cried heavily.

"I know. I can't believe it either. This is all so shocking." Patrick held on tight to Baby.

"We don't need to leave Jackie by herself." Baby said worrying about Jackie.

"Tom just came up. He is with her now." Patrick returned as he stroked Baby's hair.

"She was my best friend." Baby said sobbing steadily.

"I know she was mine." Patrick agreed.

"What happened? We were just in there with her." Baby said trying to think it through.

"I don't know. I will find out." Patrick assured her. "I think she just passed in her sleep."

"We just left her for ten minutes. If I had known I wouldn't have left her." Baby told him.

"Baby, you had no way of knowing when her time was." He told her.

"I thought she was getting better. I thought she would be okay." Baby looked up at Patrick. "High hopes I guess."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Patrick responded.

"I need to get back to Jackie. She is going to need all the support she can get." Baby said as she kissed Patrick on the cheek. "Thank you for being here for me."

Patrick offered to drive Baby home but she knew she could manage. It had been a very hard day. Baby had lost one of the most important people in her life. She had to come to terms with it. She had to realize that Amanda was in a better place. With that her thoughts were interrupted by her telephone ringing.

"Sweetheart." Baby heard her mom's soothing voice on the other end.

When Baby heard her mother's voice she lost it. She knew her mother could make it all better.

"Honey, what is it?" Marge said worried at the way Baby sounded.

"It's Amanda mom, she died earlier today." Baby said softly into the receiver.

"Oh, no. How is Jackie?" Marge asked whole-heartedly.

"She is holding up as good as can be expected." Baby responded. "I just feel so lost."

"I know you do honey. I wish I was there to wrap my arms around you. I wish I could take your pain away." She told Baby.

"I guess I am just being selfish but I want her here." Baby said with her voice cracking.

"It's not selfish, you're just hurting." Marge told her daughter.

"I know."

"When is the funeral or have Tom and Jackie decided." Marge asked.

"Wednesday, at noon." Baby returned.

"Just let me know where so we can be there. We were going to leave for Kellerman's tomorrow but we can just head down Wednesday afternoon." Marge told Baby. "We were calling to see if you wanted to go with us."

"I don't know if I could go back there." Baby blurted out.

"Baby, why not?" Marge asked.

"Johnny mom." Baby told her.

"Honey, Johnny hasn't been there in years." Marge returned.

"I know, I will think about it." Baby told her.

"It will do you good. Could you get time off?" Marge asked her daughter.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem." Baby paused for a moment and then realized it would do her good to get away from everything that was bothering her. "Okay I will go."

"Good, we will leave after Amanda's funeral. This will be good for you sweetheart." Marge said as she eased Baby's pain a little.


	15. Gotta Let Go

The next couple of days were a complete blur to Baby. It's like she was in a trance. She and Patrick stuck close to Jackie as she made all the final arrangements for Amanda. It was still too hard to soak in. Nobody wanted to come to terms with it.

The funeral was held at the First Baptist Church in Boston. It was a very pretty ceremony with dandelions which were Amanda's favorite and bright yellow lilies. Amanda's sister Jessica sung "_I Will Remember You"_, followed by that was a speech giving by Patrick. Jackie had asked Baby to present a speech but she knew it would be far too difficult for her.

Baby and her family sat with Jackie and Tom. Jackie held on tight to Baby's hand through out the ceremony. She felt a sense of Amanda holding Baby's hand.

Following the funeral there was a graveside service in the Oakdale Cemetery. It was there that Baby finally realized her friend was gone. Patrick felt he needed to stay close to Baby as he watched her fall apart. She just couldn't help it. As everyone was heading to their cars Baby took a moment and walked over to Amanda's casket.

"I like to think that I am not saying goodbye to you." Baby started as she looked toward the sky. "I will miss you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I wish you were still here. It just won't be the same. I know you will be with me with every breath I take." Baby wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you."

As Baby finished she felt someone's arms slip around her. "Come on honey, its time to go."

Baby buried her head in her dad's chest. "Why daddy why?"

"It was just her time Baby. There was nothing anyone could do. She is with God now." Jake said as he escorted Baby to her car.

"Maybe going to Kellerman's for a couple of days will do me some good." Baby said placing her kleenex back in her purse.

"That's the spirit." Jake told his daughter. "Everyone will get through this hard time."

Baby knew her father was right. Everyone would heal and get over this treacherous hump in life. "Your right."

"Here is my house key. The cat food I keep under the kitchen sink. I usually fill her bowl up half way. She really doesn't eat much." Baby said as she handed Patrick her key.

"I will take good care of Mitzi I promise. Don't worry about her. You just concentrate on having a good time these next couple of days." Patrick returned.

"I am going to try. It will be hard." Baby told him as she headed toward the door. "You don't need to be working."

"Got to keep my mind occupied." Patrick said smirking at Baby. "I just throw myself into work."

"Thank you for giving me this time." Baby said as she hugged Patrick.

"No problem." Patrick said returning Baby's hug. "I think you need it."

"You are so good to me." Baby said smiling at Patrick.

"Yeah, but I just screw things up for you huh?' Patrick said back to her.

"Hey, it's alright. Now get your butt home yourself, workaholic." Baby snickered.

"Aye, aye captain." Patrick said grinning.

Baby glanced down at her watch. "Eww, I have to meet my parents in ten minutes. Bye!"

Baby hurried out of the news room and headed to her car. From where her car was parked she could see the theater parking lot and seen Johnny's car parked there. She wondered at that moment what was he doing and how had he been. Had he thought about her? He was probably so made at her that he put her completely out of his mind. She wished things were different. How did things get so messed up?

She couldn't help but long for Johnny's sweet touch. Her body done summersaults when he was near her. She knew he wouldn't talk to her. He made that clear that he wanted to be left alone. There was nothing else for her to do. Which that rendered her helpless and she didn't like that feeling at all.

"I guess that is everything." Baby said as she loaded her suitcase in her trunk.

"Well, then I guess we are all set." Jake said as he motioned Marge to the car. "Sure you don't want to ride with us?"

"I plan on leaving to be back here Monday." Baby told them.

"Okay then. Lisa will meet us there" Jake told his daughter.

"You know the way?" Marge chimed in

"Yes, I can get there. Ya'll go ahead and I will be right behind you. I just have to run back up to my apartment real quick." Baby said as she fiddled with her keys.

"Honey you sure?" Marge said.

"Marge if Baby said she can get there then she can get there." Jake took up for Baby.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Marge said with a smile.

"I will probably be fifteen minutes behind you." Baby told them.

"Ok, be careful and we will see you there." Jake said as him and Marge entered the car.

Baby had to run back up and check on Mitzi one more time. She hated to leave her but she knew that Patrick would take extra good care of her. She made sure she had plenty of food and water because it would be tomorrow before Patrick came by to feed her.

"Be good kitty. See you in a couple of days." Baby said as she pulled her apartment door shut.

"Where you going?" Baby turned around to see Johnny standing before her.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Baby asked completely shocked.

"I was hoping I could catch you at home. I called the office and they told me you took a couple of days off." Johnny had this hurtful look on his face. "I heard about Amanda."

"Oh, yeah. The funeral was today. It was quite difficult." Baby told him as she checked her door one more time to see if it was locked.

"I can imagine. I just wanted to come by and say how sorry I am for you loss." Johnny said sweetly.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Baby told him.

_Why was he here? Was he really here about Amanda?_

"Looks like you are going somewhere." Johnny observed.

"Yeah, actually heading down to Kellerman's." Baby returned.

"Ah, good ole Kellerman's. Tell old Max I said hello." Johnny said winking at Baby.

"I will do that." Baby told him.

There was an eerie silence between them now. Baby finally had to break it. "Johnny why are you here?"

"I told you to tell you how sorry I was about Amanda." Johnny explained again.

Guess Baby got her hopes up. _Stupid fool. He is not here for you._ She just let her mind wonder in the wrong direction. "Well, I guess I need to be going."

"Yeah, okay." Johnny said softly.

"Thanks for stopping by." Baby realized that sounded cold-hearted about the time she said it.

"Have a safe trip." Johnny told her as he started to walk off.

Baby watched Johnny reach the elevator and stop. He turned around to look at her one more time. It's like he had this "come heather" look on his face. Now all Baby wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him and just tell him how much she loved him.

She slowly walked to him as he watched her every move. She had no idea what to do at this point. She was willing to find out why he didn't board the elevator.

"I just wanted to tell you-" Johnny stopped as he looked up at Baby now standing directly in front of him. "I am so confused."

"Over what?" Baby asked as she reached for his hand.

"You." Johnny said as he squeezed her hand tight.

"Johnny I have wanted to say this and now I am. I love you." Baby said smiling into his eyes.

"Those words cut through me like a knife." Johnny looked toward the floor. "We are so different now."

"What do you mean?" Baby asked.

"I know you didn't want to kiss Patrick. He came up to the theater and told me. That is how I found out about Amanda." Johnny replied.

"Patrick is a great guy." Baby told him.

"Maybe it was for the best." Johnny said.

"What's for the best?" Baby asked confused.

"Us, not making it." He returned.

"Not making it?"

"Yeah, we are too different now like I said. I don't know you and you really don't know me." He said letting go of her hand.

"I know how I feel." Baby said with a stern voice.

"See, I can't even be around you now with out wanting to touch you or kiss you. But, then I have to realize that we were left in the past." Johnny now seen the cold expression on Baby's face.

"You come all the way over here to tell me it is over even after it's over. What sense does that make?" Baby said angry.

"That is not why I came down here." Johnny defended himself.

"Oh, sorry you came to give your condolences." Baby smarted off.

"Look I better go." Johnny said as he mashed the elevator button.

Baby took a step back from him. She couldn't believe where this conversation was going. Now she wished he had never come to see her. She would have been a lot better off emotionally.

Baby turned and walked back to her apartment as she heard those words she had wanted to hear from Johnny for years. "I love you and I always will."

Baby whirled around. "Why are you making this so hard on me?"

Johnny never answered her. The elevator door opened and he stepped on to it. As the doors shut Baby leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. What sense did it make for him to come by? She had to pick up her heart and head down to Kellerman's. Again there was no other way.


	16. Kellerman's Again

Baby needed to get away. That was all there was to it. Her life had just done a complete 180 on her. Her heart couldn't break anymore. How could her life ever be the same without Amanda in it? Amanda had been the only one she could really turn to besides her father.

Then her mind would drift to Johnny. The more she thought about him the more anger would creep up inside her. Why would he just come to her apartment and say all those things? She longed to hear "I love you" from him and when she finally got it he took it all away from her.

Despite her past with Kellerman's she knew now it would help lift her spirits. Johnny was long gone from Kellerman's and she could relax and enjoy all the guest activities with her family. She had to get Johnny Castle out of her thoughts once and for all. No matter how much she loved him, she had no choice now

The stone walls of Kellerman's main hall were still as pretty as ever as Baby drove down the oak tree lined drive. Fresh paint had done the main hall good. It was about time Max broke down and redone the place.

Baby parked her car and stepped out to see the staff hurrying about to help the guest when she heard an old familiar voice from behind her. "What a sight for sore eyes."

As she turned around she saw Billy standing in front of her. "Billy!"

"You better come give me a hug!" Billy said as she reached out to hug Baby.

"My goodness, how are you?" Baby said as she squeezed Billy tightly.

"Ah, can't complain, you?" He asked her in return.

Baby took a step back to look at the aged Billy but he didn't seem to have changed much. "I am good."

"Never thought I would see you again!" Billy said as she gave her a quick wink. "It's been nine years since you have been to Kellerman's."

"I know, nine years too long. Life has just kept me busy I guess." Baby said making up an excuse.

"We got a lot of catching up to do." Billy said as he motioned Baby to the main hall. "I believe I seen your parents in there earlier."

"Wonder which cabin?" I asked out loud.

"I am sure it is the one they normally stay in. Come on I will show you the way." Billy said as she reached for Baby's suitcases.

As Baby and Billy walked toward her cabin she paid close attention to all that was around her. The same white gazebo was still there that she had first taken a dance lesson from Penny and even the old wig stand was still in place. Guess not much had changed since she had been gone.

"You are going to be in for a treat while you are here." Billy said as she smiled over at Baby.

"Why? What is going on?" Baby asked curiously

"Just wait. A blast from your past will surprise you." Billy said sarcastically.

"What do you mean Billy?" Baby asked as the reached the stairs to her cabin.

"Wait how long are you staying?" Billy asked her.

"I am leaving Monday." Baby told him.

"Oh, never mind. What I am talking about takes place next week. Forget I said anything." Billy said as he opened the cabin door.

"It's about time you got here honey." Marge said as she met Baby and Billy at the door.

"Sorry, I had to take care of some unfinished business before I left." Baby said trying not to think about what unfinished business she was referring too.

"Well, I'll just set your bags down here and I will catch up with you at dinner okay, Baby?" Billy asked as she quickly set Baby's suit cases down.

"That sounds good Billy. Thank you for bringing them for me." Baby said as she gave Billy a quick hug.

"Mr., and Mrs. Houseman I will see you at dinner as well." Billy said motioning bye to them.

"Sure thing Billy." Jake said as she walked Billy to the door. "Feel free to dine at out table."

"Thank you sir. See you all tonight." And with that Billy was out the door.

"He is such a nice young man." Marge said as she took her seat back on the edge of the bed.

"I am getting a little worried about Lisa. She should have been here by now." Jake said as he glanced at his watch.

"I am sure she is fine daddy." Baby assured him.

"Yeah, you are right. She shouldn't be much longer." Jake said as he finished unpacking his things.

As her parents unpacked Baby wanted to take a walk and look around. Kellerman's held so many memories for her. She had told herself she wasn't going to think about it but she knew she couldn't help it. Her past was all around her. It was at the lake, it was at the dance hall, it was at the main dining hall, it was everywhere. She realized there was nothing wrong in having memories even though that is all she would ever have.

Every place her eyes wondered she had a memory there. She can honestly say they were good memories. Everything that had happened to her life here was for the best. She really had no bad memories here. She maintained that thought till she reached the outskirts of the resort and noticed the familiar little shack almost covered by woods.

She couldn't bring herself to go any further. Her heart wouldn't let her. All she could do was turn around and head the other direction. She felt as if she was running from it but what else could she do?

"Still sneaking into the staff quarters huh?" Baby turned around to see Neil standing behind her.

"Hey, Neil how are you." Baby asked him.

"Wow, girl you haven't changed a bit." Neil told Baby.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Baby asked him smiling.

"Ah, very good thing." Neil returned.

"I was just taking a walk to see how things have changed." Baby told him as she looked around again.

"Not much has huh?" He asked her as they started walking back to the main house.

"Just the people. You and Billy are the only ones I have seen I knew. Guess it's a much younger crowd of staff huh?" Baby asked him.

"Yeah just kids on break from college, that sort of thing." Neil responded. "Everything been okay with you?"

"Yeah as good as it can be I guess." Baby said as her mind drifted to Amanda.

"Something wrong?" Neil asked as the reached the main house.

"Earlier today we buried my best friend." Baby told him as her eyes darted toward the ground. "She has been my best friend all through college."

"I am sorry to hear that. I hope we can lift you spirits." Neil said as he opened the door for Baby. "I hate to run out on you after this conversation but I have to go meet my grandfather."

"It's okay. Tell him I said hello would you?" Baby asked.

"Sure thing." Neil called back.

Again Baby's mind was left to drift. It was an uncontrollable situation. As hard as she tried she couldn't dare move her mind off of Amanda and Johnny. It was fixated on them. Memories upon memories floated into her mind again.

She longed to walk down to the lake and relax as the sounds of the fish fluttering in the water calmed her.

"_You see men are like recipes." Amanda started. "Some turn out great then some just turn out bad even though you know you did everything right."_

"_What are you talking about?" Baby asked her clever friend._

"_Men nut! Trust me I have learned to see the light on that subject." Amanda chuckled at Baby._

"_My personal philosopher." Baby snickered._

"_I try my best. I just wish I could get the recipe right once before I die." Amanda said as she looked out her window._

"_You will, we all will some way or the other." Baby returned._

"_But, you have already experienced that love with, oh what was his name?" Amanda asked her._

"_Johnny Castle. I feel like I experienced everything with that man." Baby's cheeks turned a light pink as she thought about her summer at Kellerman's._

"_Well, when we graduate I am moving to Boston and finding me the man of my dreams." She said as she winked at Baby. "And you're coming with me!"_

"_I am?" Baby asked as she realized Amanda was dragging her into something._

"_Yes you are. Best friends for life. Where I go you go and vice versa!"_

"Baby, Baby?" Baby opened her eyes to see Lisa standing over her.

"What did you do fall asleep out here?" Lisa asked as she sat in the chair next to Baby.

"I guess I did. I was dreaming." Baby told Lisa. "Dreaming about Amanda."

"I know, I just hate she is gone." Lisa said as she reached for Baby's hand. "You will get through it."

Lisa could be so sweet when she wanted to be. There was so much good in Lisa that Baby had over looked all these years. "I know. It will just take time."

"Well, I was sent to get you for supper." Lisa said as she rose to her feet.

"Guess I need to get back into the swing of things. I just need to have a good time while I am here." Baby said as she joining Lisa in the walk back to the main dining hall.

"That's the spirit!"


	17. Old Friends

Dinner was amazing as usual. Kellerman's never did a shabby job on spicing up the menu. They all ways went out of the way to make it a great meal.

Baby watched her familiar surrounding as she nibbled on her pot roast. The same stone fire place stained with soot from the previous winter still looked prettier than ever. Max always made sure his establishment was in top notch shape, from the hardwood dance floor to his bright garden out by the gazebo.

Dinner was followed by the lights dimming for an evening dance. Baby even recognized some of the staff. After all these years Vivian Pressman, _The Bungalow Bunny_, was still here by herself waiting for the weekend to come and her husband to join her then. Even thought she had aged tremendously she tried her best to wear the skimpy outfits like she wore all those years ago. Guess some things never change.

But, Baby had to admit. It just wasn't the same without Penny and Johnny here. They both just added excitement to Kellerman's. Baby just waited for Johnny and Penny to burst through the doors and put on an amazing show for all the guests.

"I hear they just let anyone in here." Baby heard a voice behind her surprise her.

Before Baby could turn around her father realized who it was. "Well, hello Penny."

"Penny!" Baby shrieked as she rose to her feet to hug Penny.

"Long time no see huh?" Penny said excitedly. "Mr. and Mrs. Houseman, Lisa, good to see you."

"You too hun." Marge replied.

"Sit down and join us." Jake invited.

"I can't. I just come over to say hello. I have a number to do in a few." Penny directed her attention back to Baby. "Look for me after the dance okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Baby told Penny as Penny show off to the side door.

"She sure looks good." Marge said as she returned to eating her pot roast.

Yes she did. Penny looked amazing as always. Baby was so surprised to see Penny here. From what Johnny had told her Penny had left Kellerman's the same time he did. What could she be doing back and dancing at that.

After dinner Baby got her answer. Max walked up on stage as the house band crept to a silence. "Good evening everyone. Well, as you all know Kellerman's is in its fifteenth year of business and it has been a great fifteen years too. Starting this week and running over into next week we plan to put on an amazing show for everyone. I have asked for former staff members to come and help me make this all possible. Let me say that it wouldn't have been possible all these years if I hadn't have had such an amazing staff. So please enjoy you next two weeks here."

"Hard to believe Max has been here fifteen years." Jake said as she sipped on his iced tea.

Well if Penny is here, would Johnny be here? Would Max have invited him back? But, Johnny didn't mention anything about it when he seen her earlier. It's just Baby and her wishful thinking.

Baby watched in awe as Penny and some of the other staff Baby didn't recognize put on a great show for the guests. Penny still had it in her; there was no doubt about that. She still could light up a room in an instant.

There were whistles and claps as Penny's male partner twirled her around the dance floor. They were breath taking together. There seemed to be so much chemistry between them.

As the guest slowly trickled out of the main dinning hall Baby hung around and waited for Penny.

"Baby there is someone I want you to meet." Penny said as she pulled Baby along with her. "This is Jake Fielding" As the man turned around Baby noticed it was Penny's dance partner from earlier. "This is my husband.

"Ah, you must be Baby. I have heard a lot about you." Jake said as she reached out to shake Baby's hand.

"All good I hope." Baby said picking.

"Very good." Jake promised.

"This is the famous Baby that save me and Johnny all those years ago from being fired." Penny said as she winked at Baby.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Jake said. "If you ladies will excuse me, I have to go help Billy."

"Yeah sure thing, honey." Penny said as she Jake gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I will meet up with you two later." Jake said as she rushed off to find Billy.

"Ah, Baby he is amazing." Penny said as her face lit up with the thought of Jake.

"I can imagine." Baby said as her thoughts drifted to Johnny.

"Well, its party time. Party at the staff quarters, you up to it?" Penny asked Baby.

"Oh yeah!"

Baby and Penny walked up to where it all began for Baby so many years ago. This time the staff was dancing to Three Dog Night and Led Zeppelin, which was quite a change from the sixties music, but times and traditions change. Dirty dancing was no longer hiding in the basements; it was out in the open and holding nothing back.

"Girl, I am so glad to see you." Penny said as she handed Baby a beer.

"I know, it has been too long." Baby said trying to talk over the music.

"So you here for the next two weeks?" Penny asked Baby as she moved her hips to the beat.

"Just till Sunday. I have to be back at work Monday." Baby returned.

"Gonna miss a great week." Penny told her.

"I know but I need to get back to work." Baby was letting her mind drift back to Amanda.

"I understand. At least I have four days to catch up with you." Penny said noticing Baby's weird expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just need a little air. I will be right back." Baby headed through the dancing crowd toward the brown double doors.

"Wait, you can't leave yet!" Billy stopped Baby on her way out.

"I just have to get some air." Baby told him as the crowd started cheering. Baby glanced toward the door but people were crowded around it. "What is going on?"

"Must be my cuz." Billy told Baby.

"Cuz? Surly you can't mean………" Baby's voice trailed off as she got a glimpse of who had just walked in the door.


	18. Say What You Mean

Baby was frozen with shock. She couldn't move a muscle. Of all the times she needed to duck and run she couldn't. All she could do was just stand there and watch everyone go nuts to see Johnny walk back into the life of Kellerman's. Why did he tell her he was coming?

"That is one fool who would be thrilled to see you." Billy said as he pulled back with him. "Let's go say hello."

Baby stopped Billy dead in his tracks. "I can't."

"Sure you can." Billy told her.

"Billy, you don't understand. I really can't." Baby said as she searched for an alternate exit.

"Lover-boy is here." Penny said as she poked Baby in the side.

"Look, ya'll I have to get going. I will see you guys around tomorrow." Baby said as she noticed a side door to her left.

As she reached the door she took on look back to see Johnny hugging everyone and giving some a high five. She had come here to get away from everything but it always seems to catch up with her.

As she made it outside she took a deep breath. Her past always seemed to follow her wherever she went and she was about tired of it. She was tired of hurting over Johnny. Life had to go on and she was bound and determined now was the time to let him go.

Tears she couldn't stop though. How can you love someone so much and just end up being in tears? She had to learn to be strong. She has always been in the past so what was stopping her now. Baby knew the reason.

Baby made it to the lake where she just had to let out a scream of frustration.

"Baby." She heard those words coming form behind her but she didn't want to even turn around when she realized whose voice it was. "I saw you dart out up there."

"Please, can I be alone?" Baby turned around and asked Johnny.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute." Johnny said as she approached Baby. "Why did you dart out?"

"Like you don't know." Baby smarted off at Johnny.

"Baby please don't be rude to me." Johnny said as he motioned for Baby to sit down in a lawn chair.

"I don't want to sit down." Baby turned and faced out toward the lake again.

"Okay." Johnny started. "I guess you're surprised to see me here huh?"

"You could say that." Baby said wiping the tears from her eyes where Johnny couldn't see.

"Look Baby I don't know what to say." Johnny confided in her.

"Then don't say anything." Baby turned to him. "I can't keep running into to you like this."

Baby watched Johnny begin to fidget. "You can't be around me huh?"

Baby shook her head no as she walked up to Johnny. "Don't you see how it kills me to see you and not be able to hug you or kiss you? I just can't take it."

Johnny looked toward the ground. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Johnny it's not that you make me uncomfortable. I just can't do this to myself anymore." Baby said now not hiding her tears.

"Do what Baby?" He asked her as she walked closer to her.

"This!" Baby said as she backed away from him. "I can't be so close to you and smell you. I am flipping out. I can't stand it."

"You think it is easy for me?" Johnny asked her.

Baby got a little perturbed tone in her voice. "Oh it must be."

"How can you say that?" Johnny tried to approach Baby again.

"Let's just avoid each other while I am here. I will be leaving Sunday." She told him.

"Baby don't be this way." Johnny pleaded.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say what I have wanted to say." Baby turned to him one again. "For nine years you have been all I have thought about. I did try and put you out of my mind but somehow you seemed to flow into it. You were like a bad penny you just kept showing up."

"Well, thanks." Johnny said with a hurtful tone.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you were always with me. After seeing you again and my feeling were rekindled I know now that I can never love another like you, ever." Baby told him as the tears came steady now. "I just love you so much and it kills me not being able to be with you."

Baby watched Johnny's expression change as his eyes dove into hers. "I didn't know you felt that strongly for me."

"How could you not know? It is written all over my face." Baby released a little smile then. "Sad thing was I thought you felt the same way."

"You can't imagine how I feel." Johnny told her as he smiled himself. "Seeing you again just flew me for a loop."

"I just didn't understand how you could just drop me like that. You know now I didn't stand you up and lie to you. You also know that Patrick just made a mistake by kissing me." Baby thought of Amanda. "I was just going through a rough time."

"I know you were." Johnny told her. "I just freaked when I saw you and Patrick kissing."

"I understand that. But, when I explained everything and even when Patrick explained everything, why did you still come and see me just to tell me again it was over?" Baby asked really waiting for this answer.

Johnny paused as he looked toward the lake. "I really don't know why I came and saw you."

"Well, look, I can't handle anymore pain or stress. I just lost one of the most important people in my life. When I needed you the most you weren't there." Baby told him. "So, please let's not talk again while I am here. A clean break is what we need. It is obvious how you feel and that is fine. I will not keep myself hung up over this."

Johnny nodded his head because he knew Baby meant business. "If that is what you want you got it."

Baby smiled at Johnny as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his lips. As she did that he slipped his arms around her waist and held on to her tight and made her short kiss turn into a long one.

"Goodbye." Baby said as she pulled herself from his embrace. "I will always love you Johnny Castle."

And with that Baby turned away from him and headed to her cabin. She felt better now because she had put everything on the line for him. She said she was ready to let go and now all she had to do was prove it. It would just take one day at a time with tears and fears but she knew she could pull it off once and for all.


	19. Stubborn Fools

For the next couple of days Baby tried to keep herself busy with guest function and family time. She wouldn't stay for the evening shows after dinner and she wouldn't associate herself with anything to do with the dance studio. Her family was beginning to wonder why she skipped a lot of the show but Baby didn't want to bring them into it so she just told them she was tired.

"You have been hiding out?" Penny asked Baby as she caught up with her on the way to breakfast Saturday morning.

"Been that noticeable?" Baby asked Penny.

"Because of Johnny?" Penny already knew the answer to that.

Baby nodded yes as she and Penny walked toward the main house. "I gotta let it all go Penny."

"Johnny told me everything that has happened here lately. He told me last night. I am sorry to hear about your friend." Penny offered her condolences.

"It's been a hard time." Baby sighed.

"I can understand." Penny returned. "I think you need to go talk to Johnny."

"Forget it!" Baby told her. "I am through with the whole situation."

"I think it would do some good." Penny tried to convince her.

"Penny, I can't. It is so hard to love someone who doesn't want to be with you." Baby told her.

"Just talk to him." Penny said stopping and making Baby face her. "He is in his cabin right now; go."

Baby was determined she wasn't going to cry this time. "I will not put myself through that Penny. Please just understand that."

Penny finally realized she was talking to a brick wall on that subject. "Okay, but if you change your mind I promise you it is a good idea."

Whether it was or it wasn't Baby knew she just couldn't do that. She had made up her mind to move on and that was what she was going to do. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"I just see two stubborn fools and it frustrates me." Penny told her giving her a teasing wink.

"A fool I may be." Baby returned.

"Do you love him, Baby?" Penny asked whole-heartedly.

Baby looked Penny dead in the eyes, "You know I do."

"Like I said he is in his cabin as we speak." Penny said motioning for Baby to head to the staff quarters. "It would be in your best interest to go see him now."

"But, Penny you don't understand. I tried to so many times to talk to him and it never done me any good." Baby tried to explain.

"Alright, I was trying to be nonchalant in doing this but damn it Baby, Johnny wants to talk to you." Penny said holding nothing back.

Johnny really wanted to talk to her? How come? Was Penny telling the truth? Baby didn't think Penny would lie. "Talk to me?"

"Yes girl. Just please go to his cabin right now and talk to him. You don't have but one day left so why not make the best of it." Penny reminded her.

"No." Baby managed to get out.

"Pride is an amazing thing. It is supposed to be a good thing but when it comes down to it, it prevents you from having the best things in life." Penny said winking at Baby. "Just remember that. I have to take off but I will meet up with you later."

Baby smiled because deep down she knew Penny was right. "Okay, see you soon."

Baby was tired of putting her heart on the line and now Penny was asking her to do it again. What could Johnny want to talk to her about? What ever it was it didn't matter because Baby knew it was best for her just to forget about the whole situation.

Yeah right! All through supper it was crossing Baby's mind. It was nearly driving her crazy. Why couldn't she just let it go? She then realized it was her heart that couldn't let go and now wasn't sure it ever could.

Baby decided to hang around for the evening show and hoped she caught a glimpse of Johnny. As the hours past; there was no Johnny. Surely he was here to help with the staff reunion but where was he?

Blessing in disguise she had to tell herself. She decided to cut out and head to her cabin to turn in and try and get a good night sleep.

She left her family all dancing away in the dance hall. As Baby reached her cabin door there was a letter stuck in the door.

_Baby,_

_I know you have been avoiding everything that has to do with me. Please, I really want to talk to you and I hoped you would have come by this morning. I will look for you in the morning. _

_Goodnight,_

_Johnny_

Now Johnny was sticking himself out on the ledge this time. Well, off the staff quarters she headed to find Johnny. She decided she would hear him out on what ever he had to day. She just hoped she was setting herself up for a fall.

"So how is the peace core?" Baby was heading up the steps to the staff area when she recognized Robbie's voice from behind her.

"Long time no see Robby." Baby said as she turned to him not smiling.

"I see you are headed in the wrong direction, see guest quarters are that way." Robbie said pointing the other direction.

"I see some things never change." Baby said as she turned back around and started walking up the step again.

"Headed to see your lover-boy?" Baby knew he meant Johnny.

"Robbie, just mind your own business, okay?" Baby didn't was she demanded.

"Just surprised to see you back here." Robbie said as he followed Baby up the steps. "Looks like the staff still know how to party."

Baby glanced up to the staff room as she heard cheers coming out through the air. "Guess they do."

"Look Baby I am not trying to be mean, hey bygones be bygones." Robbie said in a cocky way. "I mean all that was nine years ago right?"

"You still didn't handle it in the right way Robbie and that is all I am going to say about that." Baby recalled every detail in her mind of Penny's abortion.

"Maybe so, I was just a kid." Robbie told her.

"All that matters is the present now." Baby told him as they reached the doors of the party.

"Well, I will see you around." Robbie said as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah, maybe." Baby said as she noticed Penny and Jake across the room but no Johnny.

As soon as Penny seen Baby she motioned for her to come over. "Wondering if you were gonna show."

"Actually I am looking for Johnny." Baby knew that would thrill Penny to death.

"Are you now?" Penny said raising her eyebrows.

"I guess you talked some sense into me." Baby finally told her.

"Well, good." Penny said smiling. "I haven't seen him since earlier today. Not sure where he is. He might be in his cabin."

"I figured he would be here." Baby said as she looked around the crowd.

"Me too." Penny turned to Jake. "Have you seen Johnny?"

"Last time I saw him it was about 8 p.m. and he was headed to his room." Jake said as he finished up his beer.

"Thanks, Jake." Baby said.

"Well, girl take off." Penny said as she tried to hurry Baby out the door. "Your man is waiting."

"I will see you in the morning, yes?" Baby asked Penny.

"Girl, you better come see me before you leave." Penny demanded.

"I promise I will." Baby told her as she was out the door.

_Alright this is the last time. What ever happens happens. You have got to be strong! Just let your heart leads the way, but be true to what you want. _

Baby had to give herself a pep talk as she walked toward Johnny's cabin. Her heart just wouldn't let go of him. She can tell herself to move on and forget out him but she knows she is just fooling herself.


	20. Happiness Together

Baby's heart fluttered as she made it to Johnny's front door. She knocked once as she waited for him to open his door. She knocked again. Still there was no answer. Baby checked the cabin door and noticed it was unlocked.

As Baby stepped in side the drafty cabin Johnny's scent was so strong to her senses. She couldn't help but shed a tear as the familiar cabin appeared as if it had not changed in nine years. Clothes were draped over the chair as the old dusty record player that got it started all those years ago came into Baby's view.

Records from the 60's and 70's were all thrown together on the little table next to it. Baby skimmed through them as one came into her sight. A song right out of 1962 called "_Johnny Angel"_. That song had never crossed Baby's mind till now. It's weird of a song ten years old can mean so much and you never knew it.

Baby loaded the old record in the record player. As the song began Baby took a long hard look around Johnny's cabin as memories of him fluttered every inch of her body.

_Johnny Angel, how I love him_

_He's got something that I can't resist_

_But he doesn't even know that I exist_

Johnny did have something that Baby couldn't resist. She had never been able to let him go no matter how hard she tried. Till the day she dies she knew her heart would always belong to Johnny Castle.

_Johnny Angel, how I want him_

_How I tingle when he passes by_

_Every time he says hello my heart begins to fly_

Baby took a seat on the bed as she listen closely to the words of the song as tears were streaming down her face now. She gently laid herself back and curled up with the pillow that was sweetly tainted with Johnny's sent.

_Johnny Angel, Johnny Angel_

_Johnny Angel, Johnny Angel, you're an angel to me_

Baby couldn't stop the tears now no matter how hard she tried. She cried so much she finally just cried herself to sleep.

Baby awoke to the sounds of bottles clashing together. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see Johnny's back to her as he pulled a beer from his six-pack he had stuffed in the bottom of a little refrigerator.

She watched him as he was unaware of her being awake. He quietly opened his beer as he walked over to thumb through his records. She watched him as he looked like he was searching for on in particular. He found what he was looking for and went to place it on the record player as he noticed the record already there. He picked it up and read to himself "_Johnny Angel_." He let out a sweet smile as me placed that record back in the appropriate sleeve.

"What are you fixing to play?" Baby asked him as she pulled the hair from her face.

Johnny looked her way surprised. "I was trying not to wake you."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Baby told him as she leaned herself up a little off the bed.

"I hate I missed you. I was up at the dance hall and when I got here I saw you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He told her as he loaded the record on the record player.

"Hope you don't mind me barging on in." Baby said not wanting to over step her boundaries.

"Ahh, you know better than that." Johnny said "Listening to '_Johnny Angel'_ huh?"

"You caught me." Baby said with a smirk.

"So what brings you by?" Johnny asked even though he already knew the reason why.

"A good friend suggested I come talk to you." She said to him.

"Good ole Penny." Johnny said as he took a seat on the bed in front of her.

"That's right." Baby said as she sat up.

"You want a beer or anything?" Johnny offered.

"No I am fine." Baby told him as she noticed Johnny smiling at her. "What?"

"How can you be so damn beautiful?" He asked her.

Baby smiled back at him as she reached for his hand. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Johnny took a deep breath as he began, "I am a stubborn, stupid, stupid fool. You were right."

"Right about what?" Baby asked.

"I wasn't there for you when you really needed me." He looked down at her hand. "You always need to be there for the ones you love."

"I am still so confused about what you have been feeling these past couple of days." She confided in him.

"You? I have been too." Johnny rose to his feet and began to pace. "Baby I love you so much and I got spooked with everything. I know nothing was happening between you and Patrick but I was so hurt when I thought you could actually do that to me. I have no excuse for my feelings because I don't understand what I was thinking either. I just thought we should have left everything in the past, but that is not what I want at all."

"Johnny I love you." Baby said as she walked over to him.

"You are the love of my life Baby." He whispered to her. "It isn't too late, is it?"

"To late for what?" Baby said slipping her arms around his neck.

"For us?" He asked her as he kissed down her neck.

"Johnny you fool. It will never be too late for us." She replied as chills ran down her spine.

Johnny reached to turn her face to his as he crushed his lips against hers. This time the kiss was like no other and they both realized where their hearts were once and for all.

"Where do we go from here?" Baby asked as she hated to pull away from the kiss.

"Back to Boston, together." He told her kissing her nose.

"No complaints from me." She told him.

"Baby I want experience everything with you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Till the day I die."

"Are you forgetting I have to head back tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, there is no way you can stay on till next week with me and then we can leave together?" He asked her hoping she said yes.

"I have to be back at work Monday." She told him.

"I will just tell Max I can't stay either." Johnny said as the idea hit him.

"No, I know you will enjoy this so stay and then meet me when you get home." She said wishing she could stay.

"Guess I will have to wait to see you." He said frowning. "But at least I have the rest of the night."

Baby grinned as she walked over to the bed and motioned for him to come to her. "This is where it all began."

"Yeah and now it's where it continues." Johnny said as he laid Baby down to make love to her.


End file.
